Les héritiers du trône
by bubblegun98
Summary: Couronnés souverains de la Terre des Lions depuis peu, Kiara et Kovu donnèrent naissance à une princesse prénommée Malkia, puis à des jumeaux appelés Siku et Haki. Alors qu'ils sont entraînés dans une foule d'aventures autant émouvantes que dangereuses, Simba est prêt à tout pour choisir le bon héritier et ne pas laisser les erreurs du passé se reproduire.
1. Héritière

**NDA:Ceci est ma première fanfic. J'y explore différents style et techniques, ce pourquoi elle peut paraître un peu bizarre x)**

* * *

Dès l'aube, on su dans toute la savane que le lionceau de la jeune reine Kiara était né. De toute la Terre des Lions, de la fourmi à l'éléphant, tous vinrent à la cérémonie de la nouvelle-née. Alors que tous les animaux étaient réunis en paix, Rafiki,au bord du Rocher des Lions, souleva la princesse bien haut afin que tous voient la première héritière du royaume. La petite, déjà curieuse et noble, s'amusa de cette vue panoramique et s'émerveilla des animaux présents qui s'inclinaient. Ses parents, les jeunes souverains Kovu et Kiara, étaient fiers et heureux d'être parents d'un si beau lionceau. Ils la prénommèrent Malkia.

* * *

Malkia grandit en sagesse en en beauté. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec quelques traits de la famille de son père. Notamment, elle affichait un trait couleur vin sur sa tête comme sa grand-mère Zira, 5 points de la même couleur à la base d'un oeil et un museau de la même forme que celui de son père. Très souvent, elle partait jouer avec sa mère, son père ou son grand-père Simba. Ils lui apprirent tout ce qu'une princesse devait savoir,des bases de la chasse à la présence des rois passés dans le ciel en passant par le cycle de la vie. Elle était heureuse, compréhensive et curieuse, de sorte qu'elle restait presque toujours dans la Terre des Lions malgré les incessantes question qu'elle posait à ses parents sur l'extérieur. Ses parents étaient ses meilleurs amis jusqu'à ce que, lorsqu'elle eut 7 mois sa mère lui apprit qu'elle allait être la soeur d'un autre petit lionceau. C'est ainsi qu' après avoir passé 4 mois à attendre impatiemment , ses meilleurs amis devinrent ses merveilleux petits frères jumeaux. Elle assista avec autant de fierté que ses parents à la cérémonie de ses frères. Du haut de ses 11 mois, elle était déjà sous le charme des petites boules de poils. Ses parents nommèrent celui couleur soleil Siku, pour le jour et un avenir éclairé. Ils appelèrent le petit couleur chocolat Haki, ou justice, en souvenir et en honneur de l'union des Exclus et des habitants de la Terre des Lions.

* * *

Le temps passa par la suite tranquillement dans la Terre des Lions. Kovu et Kiara régnaient sur le royaume, secondés par Simba. Ils pouvaient assurer pleinement leur tâche, car ils savaient que Malkia, maintenant une adolescente-lionne, veillait constamment sur les jumeaux. Ces derniers avaient désormais 7 mois et étaient devenus de bons lionceaux.

Haki, le petit couleur chocolat, avait la même forme corporelle que son grand-père Simba au même âge. Il avait les yeux violets, un museau comme celui de son père, quelques poils blonds sur la tête et la queue qui laissaient présumer une future crinière soleil et des marques blondes à la base d'un oeil semblable à des griffures. Il était un timide mais juste lionceau. Toujours à l'écoute, il comprenait du mieux qu'il pouvait les règlements dictés par les adultes.

Le lionceau de couleur soleil, Siku, avait pour sa part une forme semblable à celle de Kovu à son âge. Il avait aussi les yeux verts, un museau rose comme la famille de sa mère, le contour des yeux comme celui qu'avait autrefois nuka et une touffe de poils brune-rouille sur la tête. Ce petit ne tenant pas en place, il adorait s'aventurer dans la Terre des Lions. Jamais il ne manquait à sa parole et il pouvait être totalement dévoué à quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

* * *

C'était un après-midi ordinaire dans la savane: les troupeaux d'antilopes mangeaient de l'herbe, les éléphants se rafraîchissaient à l'étang et les jumeaux jouaient à la cachette en attendant le retour de Furaha, la fille de Vitani, qui était partie prendre des leçons de chasse.

''Gagné! lança soudainement Siku en se jetant sur son frère, À ton tour de compter!

-Non, j'en ai assez, répondit Haki, Et si on jouait aux adultes?

-D'accord, mais c'est moi le roi!

-Je suis un roi aussi et Malkia sera ma reine!''

Malkia se leva de son rocher tout près où elle se faisait dorer au soleil et vint rejoindre ses petits frères dans leurs jeux. Ils s'inventèrent un royaume et créèrent des histoires. Tout allait bien quand Siku s'exclama:

''-Non, tu ne peux pas interdire l'accès à l'étang à cette famille de zèbres, ils doivent boire eux aussi!

-Il y a d'autres points d'eau. Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas importuner les flamants!

-Mais je viens de leur pardonner!

-Tu ne peux pas, j'avais décidé de leur sentence! Si tu n'est pas d'ac...

-Les garçons, suggéra Malkia, vous pourriez séparer le territoire en deux, donc Siku posséderait l'Étang et Haki le Rocher des Lions.''

Bien que Siku se plaignit plusieurs fois de ne pas avoir de reine à ses côté jusqu'à ce que Furaha arrive, le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroches. Par contre, pour Malkia, cette journée avait été source d'inquiétude. Depuis longtemps, puisqu'elle n'en voulait pas, elle se demandait qui hériterais du trône, mais cette journée avait prouvé que les jumeaux grandissaient vite et qu'ils étaient différents. Elle décida qu'elle devrait en parler au plus vite avec ses parents.

* * *

Le soir venu, quand Kiara et Kovu allèrent coucher les petits, Malkia les attendit à la sortie de la grotte. Elle leur raconta les événement de l'après-midi et ses inquiétudes qu'elle ne gardait que pour elle depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, Kovu répondit dans un soupir: ''Nous savons qu'un jour, il faudra trancher. Les jumeaux grandissent trop vite, le choix est si difficile à faire...'' Malkia acquiesça. Elle avait pensé exactement la même chose durant la journée. Kiara continua:''Merci ma puce de nous avoir partagé tes craintes. Demain à l'aurore, le Conseil tiendra une réunion. Étant celle qui connait le mieux tes frères, tu y seras exceptionnellement invitée.'' Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Malkia alla s'allonger, collée sur ses frères. _Demain, je participerai à une réunion de Conseil!_

* * *

Kovu se réveilla en bâillant. Du bout du museau, il réveilla sa bien-aimée Kiara. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et lui rappela de ne pas oublier de réveiller Malkia avant de partir boire un peu à l'étang. ''Réveille-toi ma chouette'' chuchota Kovu en secouant doucement sa fille. Malkia maugréa quelques mots, puis se leva d'un bond en se souvenant de la raison de se réveil si tôt. Avec son père, elle descendit du Rocher des Lions, en fit presque le tour et entra dans une grotte._ La Grotte du Conseil. _Le coeur battant, elle entra. L'endroit était vaste, surement plus vaste que la caverne où les lions dormaient et semblait être coupée en deux, un espèce de demi-cercle, surement pour permettre aux animaux plus imposants d'aussi participer à la conversation à partir de l'extérieur. Kiara était déjà arrivée et discutait avec Simba, un zèbre et une antilope. Un gnou, un buffle et une hyène étaient aussi présents à l'intérieur. Malkia se souvenait de ce que Zazu lui avait déjà confié. _Autrefois, les hyènes étaient exclues du territoire. À force de les laisser à eux-même sans les considérer, la Terre des Lions a finit par chèrement le payer. L'espèce était partie, mais quelques uns sont revenus en amis pour se joindre à la chaîne du cycle de la vie._ À l'extérieur étaient étendus une girafe, un hippopotame et un éléphant qui discutaient joyeusement. Le Conseil avait toujours été formé de représentants des principales espèces vivant sur la Terre des Lions afin d'aider le roi à décider les meilleures décisions pour l'ensemble des animaux. Simba se lança:

-Bon matin cher Conseil. Aujourd'hui nous devrons débattre d'un sujet important, qui met en jeux l'avenir de la Terre des Lions. Comme vous le savez tous, le règne d'un monarque ressemble à la course du soleil. Bien qu'ils soient encore jeunes et fougueux, nos souverains atteindront aussi un jour le crépuscule. Il est d'habitude d'enseigner les rudiments à l'héritier du trône, mais nous sommes aujourd'hui dans une situation délicate: il n'y a pas d'héritier désigné.

-N'y a-t-il pas un règlement pour ce genre de situation? demanda l'éléphant.

-Sans être un règlement, il y a bien une tradition pour ces cas: S'il y a un choix de plusieurs héritiers de sang, le mâle aîné prendra la relève.

-Siku est le premier né des jumeaux. L'affaire ne devrait-elle pas déjà être close? interrogea l'antilope.

-Oui, mais... Souvenez-vous les Temps Sombres. C'est une décision importante que nous nous apprêtons à prendre et je veux que ce soit la bonne. Aussi, je souhaite que chaque héritier ait sa chance.

S'ensuivit une discussion énergique sur les qualités et défauts des jumeaux. Les uns argumentaient que Haki était honnête et juste, alors que d'autres protestaient que Siku était brave et fidèle. La conversation dégénéra lorsque certains lancèrent que Haki n'était qu'un prétentieux paresseux, à quoi on répondit que Siku était un bon-à-rien surexcité. Alors que Malkia, outrée qu'on insulte ses frères de la sorte, voulu les contredire, le gnou s'exclama:

-Et toi, Malkia! Pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas reine? Tu es l'aînée après tout!

-Je...Je ne veux pas, je ne pourrais pas!

-Bien sur que tu le pourrais! Si tu t'occupais d'un royaume comme tu t'occupe de tes frères, nul doute que toute la savane serait comblée! Après tout, ta mère ne voulais pas non plus être reine lorsqu'elle était jeune.

- J'étais beaucoup plus jeune que Malkia à ce moment là. Plus tard, j'étais prête à hériter du royaume. D'autre part, bien que je crois que ma fille ferait une merveilleuse reine, je crois qu'elle doit prendre sa propre décision, ajouta Kiara.

-Eh bien mes amis, cette semaine, réfléchissez bien aux qualités et défauts de chacun des héritiers et partagez nous en espèces civilisées votre point de vue, clôtura simba. Malkia, pour ta part, je te demanderais de nous rapporter les actions et comportements de tes frères. N'hésite pas à les tester. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine tous!

* * *

Encore chamboulée par cette réunion animée, Malkia alla rejoindre ses frères qui s'amusaient avec Furaha. Elle ne pouvait que fondre en les voyant rire et jouer. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir les tester et si elle allait en être capable. _Courage Malkia, tu es une vraie lionne désormais. _Une autre question la tourmentait encore: Et si je devais être l'héritière du trône?

* * *

**NDA: Je sais qu'au début, on a l'impression que les actions passent très vite, mais c'est pour présenter les événements depuis la fin du Roi Lion II. Ça se place vers le troisième chapitre.**


	2. Rêveur

Le restant de la journée, Malkia avait pris mentalement des notes sur les agissements de ses frères. _Lorsqu'on est arrêté à la rivière pour boire, Haki a poussé Siku dans l'eau. Ce dernier a riposté en riant et en le tirant à son tour. Furaha a ensuite sauté pour les rejoindre. Ils ont dû passé 30 minutes à rigoler dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient froid. Était-ce mal d'envoyer son frère dans l'eau? Je ne crois pas que c'était méchant de la part d'un ou de l'autre. Plus tard, Siku est grimpé sur un petit arbre mort qui s'est brisé sous son poids. Il s'est à peine blessé. C'était une erreur de sa part, mais est-ce qu'un des rois du passé ou même maman a déjà été d'une sagesse exemplaire étant lionceau? _La jeune lionne était perdu. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de tester ses frères durant la journée et ne croyait pas en la justice de le faire. Le soir, alors qu'ils rentraient au Rocher des Lions, Haki demanda:

-Malkia, où est grand-maman Nala? Grand-papa en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois...

-Nala était la reine de grand-papa Simba, c'est pour cette raison qu'il en a tant parlé. Pour autant que je sache, elle est décédée en chassant durant une énorme inondation peu avant ma naissance. Elle était quelqu'un de bien.

-Avons nous d'autres grand-parents? questionna Siku.

-Je l'ignore, avoua Malkia. Zira, emportée par une rivière juste avant le Retour à la Justice, avait adopté papa et tante Vitani de deux familles différentes. Personne ne sait qui était leurs vrais parents, qui sont partis vivre dans une autre savane.

Inutile de dire aux petits qu'en fait Zira avait tué leur mère et récolté les lionceaux qu'elle avait ciblé comme ceux ayant les meilleures capacités au combat. Ceux qui ne semblaient pas assez forts avaient subi le même sort que leur mère. Nuka avait été le seul fils véritable de Zira et Scar, mais lui aussi était mort peu avant le Retour à la Justice. Éventuellement, les jumeaux devront connaître cette part d'histoire, mais, pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas les tourmenter avec ces horreurs.

- Mais Malkia, repris Haki après un moment, **où **sont Nala et Zira?

La lionne ne savait pas quoi répondre. Par où commencer?

-Vous demanderez à maman, papa ou grand-papa demain. Ils sauront mieux vous l'expliquer que moi. En attendant, allez dormir!

Les trois lionceaux entrèrent en trottinant das la caverne. Dans un bâillement, ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent rapidement. Malkia partit raconter leur journée à Simba.

* * *

_Il y avait un lionceau. Deux lionceaux. Des frères? Les deux étaient bruns, quoique pas de la même couleur. L'un semblait couleur sépia et l'autre plus couleur acajou. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble. Soudain, une lionne arriva. Elle ressemblait beaucoup aux lionceaux, peut-être même était-elle leur mère. Elle dit quelque chose au petit acajou, qui la suivit. Le sépia baissa la tête et les regarda s'éloigner. Il les suivit presque, mais se ravisa et se dirigea dans le sens inverse._

* * *

Simba se réveilla en sursaut. Qui étaient les lionceaux à qui il avait rêvé? Les connaissait-il? Était-ce des souvenirs, un rêve important ou le fruit de son imagination? Il avait l'impression que ce rêve était primordial. Peut-être avait-il été envoyé par son père Mufasa, au ciel, pour l'aider à y voir clair dans le choix d'héritier. Ou peut-être pas. On ne pouvait pas associer un jumeau avec l'un des lionceaux du rêve. À moins que la lionne représente Kiara, absolument rien ne se rattachait à la situation du royaume. D'ailleurs, jamais un des jumeau n'était laissé de côté. Simba laissa tomber cette idée sans toutefois l'écarter complètement.

Et si c'était Scar et Mufasa? Le petit acajou pourrait très bien représenter Mufasa, celui favorisé. Les lionceaux du rêve ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ce qu'était son père et son oncle, mais Simba pensa que c'était l'option la plus plausible. Néanmoins, tant qu'il n'était pas absolument certain de sa théorie, il ne pouvait pas la partager et risquer d'inquiéter qui que ce soit.

* * *

Il sortit de la grotte et monta, seul, au sommet du Rocher des Lions. Il se souvenait encore de l'émotion ressentie lorsque son père l'y avait emmené pour la première fois. Cet endroit lui permettait de retrouver sa quiétude d'enfance, alors qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur ses parents et qu'il jouait avec Nala. Ah, ce qu'elle lui manquait sa bien-aimée. Elle n'avait même pas connu ses petit-enfants. Il aimerait tant pouvoir la voir et la caresser encore._ Tient bon Simba, tu pourra bientôt la rejoindre,_ s'encouragea-t-il. _D'abord, tu dois régler le problème de l'héritier._ Parlant d'eux, il voyait trois points courir au loin, suivis de près par un quatrième. _Pauvre Malkia, j'espère que je ne lui en ai pas trop demandé. Elle n'est même pas tout à fait une lionne adulte, après tout._ Sur ce, il partit les rejoindre.

* * *

''Grand-papa!'' s'exclamèrent les jumeaux lorsqu'ils virent Simba. Furaha lança pour sa part un ''Bonjour Simba!''.Les petits étaient, à sa grande surprise, presque trop excités de le voir. Il comprit pourquoi quand Furaha lui demanda où était Nala et Zira. Il leur expliqua tout, que Nala était là-haut dans le ciel dans un monde meilleur, probablement avec les autres souverains du passé. Pour Zira, il sait seulement qu'elle est dans un lieu de paix meilleur où ni violence ni haine ne peut exister. Que puisqu'elles vivent en nous tous il ne suffit que de penser à eux pour leur parler. D'ailleurs, il est de même pour toutes les personne parties pour l'au-delà. _Timon et Pumba aussi..._

Tout au long du récit, Simba guettait les réaction des jumeaux, voir si l'un aurait montré plus d'intérêt ou ait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais les 3 lionceaux étaient attentifs et suspendus à ses lèvres. Même Malkia, qui savait déjà tout ça, était émue à chaque fois que Simba racontait ces histoires.

Par la suite, il s'amusa un peu avec les petits, jusqu'à ce que son vieux corps soit pris de vertiges. Il s'en excusa et retourna au Rocher des Lions. Soudain, en chemin, tout devint flou et noir...

* * *

_Acajou cherchait son frère. Partout dans la savane, du matin au soir avec sa mère et son père. N'ayant pas retrouvé son frère sépia, acajou alla au Rocher des Lions et pleura longtemps. Personne n'arrivait à le consoler. Pour ne pas déranger ni perturber le lionceau, la mère articula en direction du père ''Nous avions fait un juste choix. Un bon roi ne se serait jamais enfui de son royaume''_

* * *

Simba se réveilla avec un atroce mal de tête. Il remarqua d'abord qu'on l'avait transporté dans le Rocher des Lions. Kiara était penchée sur lui:

-Papa, ça va? Vitani t'a retrouvé inconscient au beau milieu d'une plaine. Que t'est-il arrivé?

-Je vais bien, merci ma belle. J'ai simplement eu un malaise...

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Simba pensait à toute vitesse. ce rêve l'encourageait à tester les jumeaux. C'était surement la voie qu'on souhaitait qu'il suive. Pourtant, il était si fatigué...

-Kiara, attend! Demande à Malkia de venir me voir tout de suite s'il te plaît. C'est assez urgent, j'aurais quelque chose à lui dire.

La lionne lui lança un regard un peu étonna, puis alla chercher sa fille. Simba se rendormait lorsqu'une voix l'appela. ''Grand-papa! Je suis venue de plus vite que j'ai pu. Qu'y a-t-il?''

Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ses mystérieux rêves. Pas encore. Alors, il lui dit simplement :'' Teste les jumeaux. Un test qui les inciterais à quitter le royaume. S'il te plaît ma belle, je sens que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.'' Là-dessus, il sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil mouvementé. Malkia retourna voir ses frères, une idée en tête...


	3. Étrangère

_Un test qui les inciterait à partir... Il faudrait que ça soit ni trop dangereux, ni trop simple et ni trop évident. Je ne veux pas marquer les jumeaux, seulement avoir des résultats concrets._ Alors que Malkia quittait son grand-père, elle avait eu un éclair de génie. Elle connaissait une panthère du nom de Jasei qu'elle avait déjà sauvé il y a longtemps lorsqu'il s'était aventuré dans la Terre des Lions et qu'il s'y était perdu. Elle l'avait guidé au Rocher des Lions, là où il était resté jusqu'à ce que sa mère, que Zumbu, le fils de Zazou et le conseiller du roi, avait retrouvé, vienne le chercher. Durant le temps où la panthère était chez elle, Malkia avait appris à le connaître et ils étaient vite devenus amis. Il lui avait dit qu'il vivait assez près de la Terre des Lions, là où autrefois vivait les Exclus. Quand ces derniers étaient partis, la nature avait pu reprendre ses droits cette terre aride et l'avait transformé en un bel endroit où vivre. C'est à ce moment que lui et sa mère y avaient emménagé.

Malkia avait dû faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé, c'est à dire sortir de la Terre des Lions. Elle ne savait pas où exactement trouver son ami, mais elle s'accrochait à ses souvenirs. _Il m'a dit qu'il vivait près d'énormes rochers qui ressemblaient à des stalagmites. Je ne vois rien de tel... _Elle aurait dû demander à son père de l'accompagner, lui qui avait passé toute son enfance ici. Mais si son grand-père l'avait fait venir elle pour lui demander de tester les jumeaux, c'était surement parce que c'était à elle de le faire. Elle n'avait même pas dit à personne qu'elle partait. Elle avançait tout droit depuis longtemps, de sorte qu'elle n'aurait qu'à se retourner pour retourner chez elle. Par contre, ce n'était pas très pratique pour trouver quelque chose et il ne lui suffirait que de tourner sur elle-même pour se perdre.

Soudainement, un guépard à l'air haineux bondit devant elle. Malkia était surprise et apeurée, mais elle riposta quand même. Le dos hérissé en position d'attaque, la femelle guépard cracha:

- Qui es-tu, étrangère? Et que nous veux-tu? Es-tu venue en amie, ou **pas**?

-Je m'appelle Malkia, répondit d'un ton qui se voulait assuré la jeune lionne, et je crois que je me suis égarée en cherchant quelqu'un. Je ne veux absolument pas de mal à personne!

-Eh bien je pourrais t'aider, ça dépend de qui tu cherches, lança l'inconnue, soudainement calmée.

-Connaîtrais-tu une panthère nommée Jasei?

- Oui, je le connais bien, nous sommes près de chez lui. Je vais t'y mener. Je te prie de m'excuser de t'avoir attaquée, nous sommes sur les nerfs dernièrement à cause d'attaques de jeunes lions venus d'on-ne-sait-où. Au fait, je m'appelle Duma.

Duma mena Malkia dans ce drôle de royaume. De nombreuses espèces de félins y vivaient, mélangés autant dans leurs jeux que dans leurs habitations. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent près des fameux stalagmites. La jeune lionne observa le lieux de naissance de son père. à quelques endroits, on voyait encore la pierre mais la plupart du temps tout était couvert, soit de gazon soit d'une jolie mousse violette. On aurait dis un diadème géant couvert de fleurs. Le tout était très joli.

-JASEEEEIIIIII! cria Duma. J'ai quelqu'un pour toi! Là dessus, elle salua Malkia et repartit chez elle.

La lionne attendit un peu et en eu un choc lorsqu'elle vu son vieil ami.

Elle n'en revenait pas comme Jasei avait changé. Il ne restait plus rien du petit perdu qu'elle avait trouvé en jouant lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Il était maintenant devenu une panthère forte et fière. Il eut malgré tout le regard brillant quand il vu Malkia, seule parcelle de lumière dans son pelage sombre.

-Malkia! S'enchanta-t-il. Ça fait si longtemps! Comment vas-tu? Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici? Tu as rencontré Duma? J'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas trop embêtée. Mais entre donc!

En riant de l'avalanche de questions, la lionne entra:

-Bonjour , je suis bien contente de te revoir! Je vais bien, mais je suis venue ici parce que j'aurais besoin de toi, mais nous avons bien le temps de discuter un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, Duma s'est avérée bien gentille. Et toi, quoi de neuf?

-On m'a décrété futur souverain de ces terres dernièrement, au plus grand daim de ma petite soeur! ria-t-il. Duma est ma cousine, et elle ne s'avère pas toujours accueillante envers les étrangers.

-Ouais, j'ai un peu vu ça quand même... Elle m'a parlé de lions qui vous attaquent, que vous veulent-ils?

Il était un peu étrange pour Malkia de discuter dans un lieu interdit par ses parents avec un ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps comme si rien n'était. Étrange, mais pas désagréable. Elle profita du moment d'hésitation de la panthère pour regarder l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était une magnifique grotte, avec des lianes qui pendaient un peu partout et de la mousse violette à quelques endroits sur les murs.D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment un grotte comme elle les connaissaient: il semblait y avoir plusieurs étages. Beaucoup de félins y vivaient remarquait-elle alors qu'ils continuaient de monter.

-Heum, c'est difficile à dire, lâcha enfin Jasei. En fait, nous ne le savons pas. Ces lions refusent de discuter et ne veulent qu'attaquer. En fait, nous ne savons même pas s'ils savent parler. Nos recherches sont encore à trouver d'où ils viennent.

-Oh...

Ils arrivèrent au plus haut étage du Stalagmite. Jasei expliqua à Malkia que comme il n'y a jamais eu de chef, roi ou dirigeant dans la meute, il était d'une certaine façon le plus haut placé de cette terre qui se nomme la Terre Féline. Aussi, sa soeur dort avec lui, mais elle était partie jouer pour un bon moment. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui, Malkia expliqua sa situation, puis son plan:

-...alors voilà, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire le gros méchant. Tu es mon seul ami que mes frères ne connaissent pas. Tu pourrais faire semblant de vouloir attaquer le Rocher des Lions et te faire voir par eux. Je pourrais alors évaluer leur réaction, s'ils s'enfuient, vont prévenir mes parents ou encore essaient de t'attaquer...

-Trop de temps ont passé depuis qu'on s'est vu. Tu n'avais même pas de frères la dernière fois! C'est bizarre, je t'avais toujours imaginé reine... Avoue, tu serais parfaite! Je crois que ça marcherait, mais es-tu sure que c'est sans danger? Je n'aimerait pas m'attirer des troubles dans ton royaume...

-Beaucoup d'animaux me disent que je ferais une bonne reine, mais malgré tout je ne veux pas... C'est long à expliquer. Mais ne t'en fait pas j'avertirais les lions adultes de ta présence, ainsi ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas de ta présence. Aussi, je resterais près pour ne pas que l'un des jumeaux t'attaquent.

-Tu penses que je ne pourrais pas battre un lionceau? s'interrogea Jasei, plutôt surpris.

-Bien sur que tu le pourrais, mais tu devrais te défendre et je ne veux pas que mes frères soient blessés non plus...

-Ah, d'accord, rigola la panthère. Mon orgueil en prenait un coup là! Alors, quand est-ce que je voyage pour la Terre des Lions?

-Aujourd'hui, ça te va? demanda Malkia, un peu gênée de lui en demander tant.

-Ça me va! Rien que je ne ferais pas pour une princesse de ton rang! Laisse moi seulement avertir ma famille et je part avec toi! En attendant, tu es libre de te promener où bon te semble dans le royaume. Profite en pour rencontrer les habitants d'ici!

Sur ce, Jasei quitta la pièce. Un énorme poids sembla s'enlever des épaules de la jeune lionne. Il avait accepté! Mieux que ça, il semblait enchanté de pouvoir l'aider. Malkia sortit donc explorer un peu ce royaume inconnu. En prenant soin de ne pas se perdre, elle commença par un lieu qui l'intriguait tout à fait. Au lieu d'habiter tous ensemble comme au Rocher des Lions ou encore comme au Stalagmite, les félins ici ne semblaient pas vivre plus de trois familles dans une habitation. De cette manière, il y en avait beaucoup, mais elles étaient assez petites et semblaient n'être que pour dormir. Par ici une lionne et son bébé se reposaient dans les hautes herbes sous un gros arbre et par là, un guépard dormait à l'ombre d'un espèce d'arche fait d'énormes pierres. Encore plus loin, une panthère était occupée à balayer les feuilles mortes tombées près de son nid et surveillait son petit qui jouait plus loin. En continuant, Malkia arriva à une plaine bordée d'une rivière où plusieurs jeunes jouaient, surveillés par un lion un peu plus âgé un spectacle attendrissant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole, Jasei, qui venait d'arriver derrière, lui lança:

-Ah, enfin te voilà! Je te cherchais, si tu es prête à partir je le suis! D'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller tout ce suite si tu souhaite tester tes frères avant la nuit.

La panthère adressa un bref salut au lion, qui tourna à peine la tête. Malkia informa Jasei qu'elle ne savait absolument pas le chemin jusqu'à chez elle et fut rassurée lorsqu'il répondu que lui connaissait parfaitement la voie.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes repartirent en direction de la Terre des Lions.


	4. Testeuse

_Sépia était loin et il grandissait, rempli de haine. La seule fois qu'il était retourné à la Terre des Lions, ce fut pour espionner son frère. Ce prétentieux avait maintenant une fille. L'air malveillant, il avait observé la journée durant chacun des gestes de la petite lionne. Il était reparti seulement lorsque son frère l'avait presque repéré. Dans sa sombre grotte, il avait continuer à compter l'âge de sa nièce et à s'imaginer son évolution. C'était simple, d'un seul regard il en était tombé amoureux. Il devait seulement attendre qu'elle grandisse... _

* * *

Malkia était revenue et avait averti les adultes que Jasei était dans la Terre des Lions, sans toutefois préciser qu'elle avait été le chercher. Ses parents étaient ravis du retour de la sympathique panthère. Il ne s'étaient pas du tout inquiétés l'absence de leur fille, ils croyaient qu'elle était partie jouer avec ses frères.

Le jeune lionne rejoignit donc son ami au lieu prévu, non loin d'où les petits jouaient. En ce début de crépuscule, ils firent les derniers ajustements de leur plan et passèrent à l'attaque.

Malkia se mit à courir à en perdre haleine en direction des lionceaux. '' Courez!'' s'écria-t-elle. '' Je suis ici pour m'emparer de votre royaume, rien de moins!'' s'époumona Jasei. Il sauta alors sur Malkia, la mordit et l'envoya violemment par terre.

Haki, Siku et Furaha restèrent ébahis devant la violence de ce spectacle. '' Vous, lança l'agresseur au regard cruel, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour attaquer des lionceaux, alors déguerpissez!''. Puis, le mystérieux individu partit en direction du Rocher des Lions. Les petits, qui étaient encore figés de peur, coururent tout ce que leurs courtes pattes leur permettaient dans le sens inverse de la panthère. Soudainement, Haki s'arrêta et regarda derrière. ''Attendez!, cria-t-il à bout de souffle, Malkia ne s'est toujours pas relevée. Je refuse de la laisser entre les mains de ce monstre!'' Ils retournèrent donc tous la voir, elle qui gisait encore au sol.

-Furaha, reste ici avec ma sœur et prend en soin, dirigea Siku. Si elle se réveille, guide là au pied de l'arbre là bas près de cet étang. Reste avec elle, tu y seras en sécurité. Haki, va vite prévenir le plus de lions que tu le pourras.

-Et que feras-tu, toi? questionna Haki.

-Je vais aller l'arrêter!

-Mais tu ne peux pas! le raisonna Furaha. Il est presque un adulte, en forme et beaucoup plus fort que toi! C'est bien trop dangereux!

-Il est dangereux.

Là-dessus, Siku partit dans la direction où l'agresseur s'était enfui un peu plus tôt. Avec un dernier regard en direction de sa sœur, Haki couru vers le Rocher des Lions. Seule avec Malkia, Furaha chercha des signes de vie sur la victime.

* * *

Haki arriva enfin. Il se mit à crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre la présence d'un intrus dans le territoire, un intrus dangereux et violent. Vitani et Kovu accoururent, lui demandant plus de détails.

- Un jeune adulte, une panthère noire. Il a attaqué Malkia devant nous dans la plaine, nous n'avons rien pus faire! expliqua à toute vitesse Haki.

-Jasei?! s'étonna Kovu. Mais pourquoi? N'empêche, quiconque brutalisera ma fille devra le payer très cher! Haki, va prévenir les autres lionnes et Vitani, viens avec moi!

Alors qu'ils partaient en direction de la plaine,Haki, puisant dans ses dernières forces, fit le tour du Rocher des Lions et averti chaque lionne du drame. Arrivé à la grotte, il fut face à un dilemme. Réveiller son grand-père ou pas? Il ne voulait pas le perturber ni le réveiller et doutait de son utilité dans une bataille. Néanmoins,il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger et le réveilla d'un doux '' Grand-papa, suit moi, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri''. Fiévreux et endormi, Simba le suivi sans riposter. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le coma, l'aîné lui adressa un maigre ''pourquoi?''. ''Chut, rendors toi tout ira bien''. Haki décida de rester protéger son grand-père et par le fait même enfin s'arrêter.

* * *

Siku pourchassait l'agresseur de se sœur depuis maintenant un bon moment. Heureusement, dans ces temps de l'année, le soleil se couchait lentement et il voyait la panthère de loin, mais il éprouvait de la difficulté à la rattraper. Il arriva finalement à sa hauteur et fut quelque peu surpris de le voir chasser un lapin. Lorsque l'ennemi le vit, il changea subitement d'attitude et redevint le dangereux fauve.

-Qu'y a-t-il, rugit-il, tu n'en as pas eu assez? Tu en veux encore? Déguerpi avant que je décide de te faire la peau!

-Non, tu as presque tué ma sœur et ça, tu le paieras de ta vie! D'ailleurs, toute la Terre des Lions est à ta recherche. Tu n'iras nul part!

Siku était terrorisé mais il devait paraître brave. _Pour Malkia. _Il allait lui faire face jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux périsse.

-Quoi?! s'insurgea la panthère en s'élançant vers l'endroit où l'attaque avait eu lieu.

En voyant l'ennemi disparaître, le lionceau pleurnicha. _Tout est de ma faute! Je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer, maintenant il repart achever ma sœur! Et Furaha qui est aussi avec elle! Les deux sont condamnées par ma faute... Je n'ai plus la force d'y retourner rapidement...Je suis tellement stupide!_

* * *

Jasei courra plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. _Pourvu qu'elle me pardonne..._ Devant un ciel noir où seul un mince croissant de lune laissait voir sa lumière, il arriva enfin près de la petite qu'il avait effrayé plus tôt. À voir son air choqué et apeuré, il eut l'impression qu'il était un monstre plus que jamais. Pourtant, il l'avait fait pour Malkia, parce qu'il lui avait promis. Mais la panthère se sentait être beaucoup plus qu'un monstre lorsqu'elle vit la lionne inerte.

-Vite! s'écria-t-il, il faut la ramener au Rocher des Lions!

-Quoi? questionna Furaha en position de défensive. Non! Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher, sale affreux!

-Et comment comptes-tu l'apporter au Rocher? demanda Jasei malicieusement sans tenir compte de l'insulte, Suis moi!

-Mais attend! Tu n'es pas méchant?

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas... C'était l'idée de Malkia, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé... Et je suis dans de beaux draps. Toi, va voir ton ami blondinet et informe le de la situation s'il te plaît. Il est par là à environ 15 minutes de marche. Ensuite, essaie de trouver ton autre ami, le brun.

Là-dessus, il indiqua la direction à Furaha et installa la lionne sur son dos.

-Ah oui, dernière chose! Je t'en prie, tout ça n'est qu'un énorme malentendu. Vous direz que Malkia a eu un malaise, qu'elle déraillait un peu et que j'essayais de l'aider au adultes ou quelque chose du genre. Je t'en prie, elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

Il partit ensuite du plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait sous le regard ahuri du lionceau. Cette dernière couru accomplir la mission que lui avait donné cette mystérieuse panthère, en qui elle n'avait pas trop le choix d'avoir confiance.

* * *

Haki avait déjà fait Rafiki et son novice Pamoja parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment de l'état de santé de Simba. Ce dernier était toujours mal en point et le petit lionceau craignait qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir à temps et assez vite si tel en était le besoin. Au plus profond de lui-même, très secrètement, il était aussi plus rassuré par la présence des deux singes. Simba se réveilla doucement:

-Merci les amis. J'y étais... prisonnier.

Après un moment, il regarda partout et demanda:

-Mais pourquoi sommes-nous cachés ici? Que se passe-t-il?

Haki lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Simba fut paniqué, puis il se souvint avec effroi d'avoir demandé à Malkia de tester les jumeaux. _Mais qu'a-t-elle fait?_

-Non... nous connaissons cette panthère... Jasei est un ami de Malkia. Autrefois, il était aussi bien gentil alors je doute qu'il ait soudainement envie de tuer une amie d'enfance. Je dois aller les voir.

Le lion ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer sa faute à son petit-fils et les singes, se sentant beaucoup trop coupable. Il sortit de la cachette, qui était située à un peu moins d'un kilomètre du Rocher des Lions, là où il avait décidé de se rendre. Soudain, il le vit, cette tempête noire qui passait à toute allure,à peine visible dans la nuit et qui, étonnement, portait Malkia sur son dos et n'en était nullement ralentit. La panthère arrêta sec en le voyant. Simba ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était devenu fort et sombre.

-Aide moi, paniquait-il, dis moi où trouver quelqu'un pour la soigner!

-La chance est avec toi, voici les meilleurs guérisseurs de toute la terre, le rassura Simba.

Alors que les deux singes s'affairaient à remettre la lionne sur pied, Jasei balbutia son histoire semi-véridique:

-C'était l'idée de Malkia... Je, je ne voulais pas! On rigolait, et elle... elle a eu un malaise, elle est tombée et j'ai paniqué! Je suis parti en courant chercher de l'aide.

Il avait prononcé toute son explication en regardant Haki dans ses yeux violets, ayant l'air de de dire_ tais toi, je t'en prie!_. Le lionceau resta muet, autant intimidé qu'estomaqué par ce revirement de situation. Il allait dénoncer le menteur quand sa sœur ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh, Malkia! Je m'en veut tellement! Tout est de ma faute j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour!

-Non, ça va Jasei. Je te remercie d'être si gentil. C'est ma faute si ce truc était complètement débile. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner là-dedans.

-Malkia... J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... Là dessus, la panthère s'approcha et câlina la patiente avec douceur, sous le regard médusé de Haki et ceux connaisseurs de Simba, Rafiki et Pamoja.


	5. Furibonde

_Sépia avait attendu très longtemps. Il avait décidé qu'il irait voir sa nièce, l'amour de sa vie, le soir même pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Par la suite, deux scénarios étaient possibles. Soit elle tombait sous son charme et ils trouvaient un moyen de vivre ensemble, soit il la traînait de force jusqu'à sa grotte pour qu'ils vivent heureux pour toujours. Néanmoins, la première option était préférable. En effet, si Sépia allait vivre avec sa nièce, il deviendrait roi de la terre des lions..._

* * *

Quelques temps avaient passés depuis le test qui avait tourné au désastre. Il avait fallu expliquer à certaines personnes toute l'histoire. Ainsi, Kovu et Vitani, qui étaient partis à la recherche de leur fille et de son agresseur sans jamais les trouver, Simba et Kiara surent la vérité. Pour le reste des lionnes et des animaux, on inventa que Malkia avait eu un malaise, que Jasei était parti cherché de l'aide et que de l'angle des lionceaux, il avait semblé l'attaquer.

Malkia s'en était sortie sans blessure grave, seulement quelques égratignures dues à sa chute au sol et à son voyage sur le dos de Jasei. Ses parents avaient été fâchés en apprenant que leur fille était sortie de la terre des lions sans leur consentement mais étaient surtout heureux que tout se soit terminé pour le mieux.

D'ailleurs, en parlant avec Jasei, ils avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'il se développait un royaume là où il y avait autrefois le territoire des exclus. Question de prendre contact et de pouvoir créer des liens avec eux, Kovu se rendait 2 fois par semaine à la Terre Féline et Jasei faisait de même avec la Terre des Lions. Leur manière de fonctionner était tellement différente que Kovu avait toujours une tonne de choses à raconter quand il rentrait.

Pour Malkia, les moments où Jasei venait étaient inoubliables. Étant son amie et connaissant bien le royaume, elle avait été désignée comme son guide officiel. Elle adorait voir passer la suspicion, le questionnement puis l'émerveillement passer dans les yeux verts de la panthère lorsque cette dernière voyait quelque chose de nouveau. Alors qu'elle se préparait à retourner au conseil, la jeune lionne se remémorait les instants suivant son réveil de sa commotion. C'était ces mêmes yeux verts qu'elle avait vu en premier, qui l'avaient consolée et qui l'avait caressé par la suite. _Jasei s'était collé sur moi..._ Malgré les airs professionnels qu'elle se donnait lorsqu'elle faisait visiter la terre à son ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre cette scène encore et encore dans sa tête lorsqu'elle le voyait. _Pourtant, elle se trouvait stupide. Il est gentil et serviable envers tout le monde. Trop beau, trop fort, trop parfait, trop pris par une prétendante dans sa tribu. Je ne suis qu'une autre lionne pour lui et lui deviendra un puissant roi avec lequel je n'ai aucune chance. _

Dans un soupir, Malkia se rendit à la réunion du Conseil. Bien qu'elle ait pris en note les agissements des jumeaux toute la semaine et ait reconstitué le test grâce à la version de tout le monde incluant les petits, elle trouvait que tout ça ne servait à rien. Les lionceaux changeaient toujours en grandissant et une semaine de note sur leurs actes ne voulait rien dire sur eux. De plus, la lionne trouvait les membres du conseil impolis et arrogants. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de juger ses frères.

Une fois dans la grotte,qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'encore admirer, Kovu l'accueillit ''Nous n'attendions que toi ma fille. Prend place et que la réunion commence!'' Une fois assise, elle entendit l'hippopotame qui ne perdait pas son temps.

-Mes amis les hippopotames et moi-même avons longuement discuté des jumeaux. Particulièrement durant le test. Nous trouvons leurs réactions exagérées. Ils n'ont pas pensé à interroger cette pauvre panthère, ils ont direct mis en alerte tout le royaume! Pour rien! Désolé vos majestés, mais nous trouvons que ni l'un ni l'autre des princes a l'étoffe d'un roi.

Kiara et Malkia se regardèrent dans les yeux. _Même eux ne savent pas la vérité, comment pourraient-ils juger leurs réactions?_

-Au contraire, moi, je trouve leur réaction parfaitement appropriée, renchérit l'antilope. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être pourchassé et croit moi, les antilopes se sentent beaucoup plus en sécurité de savoir leur futur roi si protecteur.

-Penses-tu à tout le stress qu'aurait les animaux si à chaque fois qu'il y avait un inconnu sur les terres une alerte générale était déclenchée? questionna la girafe.

-J'avoue, mais l'inconnu n'aurait pas toujours l'air de tuer leur sœur...

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne l'a même pas attaqué. Ces petits ont l'imagination trop fertile.

Ce n'était même plus à savoir qui serait l'héritier, c'était pour décider s'ils seraient des héritiers potentiels.

-Mes amis, n'oublions pas que nous parlons ici de lionceaux,coupa Kovu. Il leur reste très longtemps avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte et de savoir tous les rudiments du trône.

-Oh, et puis. Fait des erreurs un jour, fait des erreurs toujours, continua le zèbre. Vous, vos majestés, avez toujours été exemplaires.

-Alors là tu te trompes, ricana Simba. J'ai déjà exploré le cimetière es éléphants en mettant en danger ma meilleure amie malgré les interdictions, pensé pendant longtemps que j'avais tué mon père et me suis enfui de la Terre des Lions jusqu'à ce que je revienne et reprenne mon royaume. Malgré tout, je fus un roi incertain, mais il est de l'avis de plusieurs que je fus un bon roi.

- Et Kovu, renchérit Kiara, n'est-il pas un roi merveilleux aujourd'hui? Ancien exclu, il a été élevé dans l'unique but de me manipuler, tuer mon père et prendre sa place. L'important lorsqu'on dirige, c'est d'avoir un bon fond, d'être juste et d'être capable de se vouer entièrement à son royaume.

- Vous avancez un bon point, mais il en reste que les agissements des lionceaux l'autre jour étaient démesurés, relança le gnou.

- Vous devriez essayez de nous convaincre que les jumeaux ont bien agi au lieu de nous dire à quel point vous étiez désobéissants, lança quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous devriez aussi mieux élever vos enfants.

- Vous...

- Vous ne savez rien! s'écria Malkia, hors d'elle-même. Je refuse que ces gens ignorants et arrogants jugent mes frères de cette façon.

- Je suis désolée, mais la seule personne arrogante que je vois ici c'est vous, ma chère, dit la girafe.

- Non, c'est vous. Ça ne se fait pas de se mettre au-dessus des problèmes et de critiquer ainsi! Vous n'êtes pas en mesures de décider quoi que ce soit!

Là-dessus, furibonde, la lionne quitta la salle. Elle se promit de ne jamais remettre les pattes à cet endroit entourée de gens aussi stupides et bouchés.

* * *

Elle marcha longtemps, d'un pas décidé, vers la Terre Féline. Peu lui importait qu'elle ait promis de ne plus jamais sortir de la Terre des Lions sans leur autorisation. Elle savait où elle allait. Rendu chez Jasei, on lui fit savoir qu'il était absent, mais qu'elle était la bienvenue. Malkia décida de rencontrer la petite sœur de son ami, qui jouait au loin. La petite panthère s'avéra joviale accueillante, ses yeux roses brillants lorsqu'elle retourna chasser son papillon. ''Bonjour toi'' lança quelqu'un dans le dos de Malkia. Se retournant d'un bond, elle se retrouva face-à-face au lion qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois surveiller des petits dans la plaine de jeux.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Malkia

-Bien sur, tout le monde connaît votre nom, princesse de la terre voisine. On m'appelle habituellement Kota.

- Parce qu'on vous appelle autrement parfois?

-Mais oui, souvent je suis Le Meilleur, Le Plus Beau ou encore le Lion Fantastique.

Là-dessus, les deux s'esclaffèrent. Ils discutèrent ainsi encore longtemps. Kota était le surveillant et garde du corps officiel de Nebula, la jeune soeur de Jasei. Abandonné par ses parents et trouvé par cette tribu, il avait toujours vécu dans le Stalagmite parmi les félins importants, bien qu'on lui ai fait savoir qu'il ne l'était pas. Bien qu'aujourd'hui il y ait un endroit exprès où peuvent vivre les orphelins, il y restait à cause de son boulot. De toute façon, étant un peu plus vieux que Jasei, il était bien en âge de se débrouiller tout seul.

Le soir venu, il s'excusa auprès de Malkia de devoir aller coucher Nebula. N'ayant nul part d'autre où aller, la lionne se proposa pour le suivre. En écoutant d'une oreille distraite la petite qui racontait ses histoires à Kota, elle regardait son nouvel ami. Pelage brun, crinière brune foncée et yeux bruns, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre. La seule chose qui aurait pu le distinguer des autres lions était sa carrure forte et carrée qui lui permettait de paraître comme un garde du corps imposant, mais, dû à sa façon de se tenir, on ne le remarquait pas tout de suite.

Rendus au Stalagmite, le cœur de Malkia fit un bond en voyant Jasei. Content de la voir, il lui proposa une chambre réservée aux invités. La lionne accepta, trop heureuse de pouvoir se séparer quelques temps des turbulences de chez elle et de le faire avec sa panthère préférée.


	6. Espionne

_Sépia retournait à la Terre des Lions pour la deuxième fois depuis son exil. En ce matin ensoleillé, le climat et l'ambiance étaient idéaux pour sa déclaration d'amour à la princesse. Il la vit, plus belle que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Si belle qu'il doutait qu'elle soit vraiment la fille de son frère. Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement à l'étang, il s'approcha et la salua. L'air effrayé, la lionne lui demandait qui il était. Il lui dit la vérité et elle afficha un air septique. Elle ne savait pas pour son oncle disparu. Après quelques explications de la part de Sépia, elle fut enchantée. C'était tout une révélation pour elle! Mais lorsqu'il commença à lui faire des avances et à lui avouer sa passion, elle se rembrunit. Alors qu'il insistait, elle paniqua et appela quelqu'un. Ce fut avec effroi que Sépia vit apparaître le fiancé de sa nièce. Il n'avait pas prévu ce détail. Désespéré, il se mit à lui décrire le temps incalculable qu'il avait attendu pour la voir, ses centaines de peintures d'elle et ses rêves dont elle faisait parti. Lui sautant à la gorge, le fiancé menaça l'oncle. C'est le cœur brisé et rempli de haine que Sépia jura de se venger._

* * *

Ayant entendu un drôle de bruit, Malkia se réveilla avant l'aurore. Il lui fallu un moment avant de comprendre où elle était et de se rappeler des événements de la veille. _Je vais avoir des problèmes pour avoir insulté le Conseil..._ Elle se leva et décida d'aller voir si Jasei dormait encore. En le voyant ronfler doucement, elle décida de le laisser tranquille. Elle partit donc chercher son autre ami Kota qui, comme elle l'avait appris la veille, vivait aussi au Stalagmite. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le retrouver dans le coin réservé aux gardiens. Un tour rapide de la bâtisse confirma ses soupçons, à savoir que Kota était partit. Doucement, elle sortit en le cherchant. Alors qu'elle passait devant une arche de pierres, un léopard couchée en-dessous maugréa:

''-Arg, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces lions aujourd'hui? Ils ne dorment jamais?

-Un autre lion est passé ici?, demanda Malkia, pleine d'espor

- Oui, tout brun... maintenant laissez moi dormir.

-Par où est-il allé?

-Vers la jungle. Mais foutez moi la paix!''

Malkia laissa l'inconnu et couru en direction de la jungle dans l'espoir de rattraper son ami. Elle failli le rater, tellement lui et son mystérieux partenaire étaient bien dissimulés dans une crevasse entre deux collines. En se tenant au dessus de cette crevasse, elle pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

'' -D'accord, je le ferai, mais seulement si tu ne propages pas ce secret que tu sais sur moi, disait Kota.

-Oh, mais tu penses que c'est ce genre de secret? Je ne sais presque rien de toi mais je sais ça que toi tu ne connais pas.

-Et tu vas me le révéler en faisant du chantage?

-Exactement''

Les deux chuchotaient de plus en plus bas et Malkia manquait quelques bribes de conversation.

Kota soupira.

'' -J'accepte, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Parfait! Répondit l'inconnu, satisfait.

-Dis moi, menaça Kota

En marmonnant de façon à peine audible, l'étranger lui dit:

-...fils... chef... tribu... ennemi... prince... Joindre à eux!

Malkia n'avait pas tout entendu, mais elle avait compris. Kota était le fils du chef des lions qui attaquent cette Terre! L'étranger devait surement aussi être l'un d'eux. Qu'était ce que Kota devait faire en échange?

Le lion était manifestement surpris. En secouant la tête, il s'exclama:

-Mais je ne veux pas!

-Chut, moins fort! Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ton destin!

-Je me fiche que quelqu'un m'entende, repris Kota de plus belle, s'ils me voulaient tant dans leurs rangs, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas m'abandonner! Je refuse de me joindre et de remplir ma part du marché!

-Haha, ça, ça m'étonnerait. Un si bon lion comme toi aurait-il perdu tout son sens de l'honneur? On a un pacte. Par ailleurs, je peux tout révéler à tout le monde. Peu de chance que tu restes à ton poste de garde du corps, n'est-ce pas? Si tu persistes, nous te tuerons.

-Si vous me tuez, je ne serai pas parmi vous.

-Quelle perte!, Ironisa-t-il. Alors à toi de faire ce que tu as à faire.

Dans un grognement de rage, Kota entreprit de sortir de la crevasse. Malkia, alarmée, partit se cacher un peu plus loin. Après s'être assurée d'être suffisamment loin, elle suivit son ami. Ils étaient presque revenus aux habitations qu'on la plaqua au sol. ''Alors, on aime espionner? cracha l'étranger de la crevasse. Je sais que tu y étais, je t'ai senti. Tu vas le payer et tu feras un très bon otage'' Malkia cria au secours et se débattit, mais personne ne l'entendit et après l'avoir bien blessée, le lion l'assomma et l'emporta. La dernière image de la jeune lionne fut un lion albinos qui la griffait devant un soleil levant orange.

* * *

Kiara était partie chasser à l'aurore. Bien que n'étant toujours pas des plus douées, elle s'améliorait grandement. La chasse lui permettait habituellement de se concentrer et d'oublier ses problèmes. Aujourd'hui, même ça n'y faisait rien. Elle se tourmentait encore à propos de sa fille partie sur un coup de tête pour la Terre Féline. Elle n'avait rien contre Jasei et famille, mais elle préférait savoir son enfant en sécurité près d'elle. Après son départ d'hier, le Conseil était en feu. Les querelles l'avaient emporté et, en boudant, tout le monde était rentré chez lui. La veille, le soir, elle, Kovu et Simba avaient choisi d'enseigner les principes d'être souverain aux deux lionceaux. Après tout, seul le temps pourra les aider à trancher.

Finalement, elle captura une antilope. Malkia qui en raffolait, elle n'était même pas là pour en profiter. Elle la ramena pour le dîner*. Haki, Siku et Furaha s'en régalèrent. Ensuite, Furaha demanda où était passée la princesse, ce à quoi Kiara répondit qu'elle était partie chez Jasei. Les lionceaux repartirent jouer en ricanant et en poussant des ''ouuuh''. La mère avait déjà remarqué cet attirance entre sa fille et la panthère, mais l'entendre prononcé par les jeunes lui rappela. Bien qu'elle avait planifié rendre visite à la Terre Féline durant l'après-midi, elle décida de laisser tomber et de laisser Malkia profiter de ces moments avec Jasei sans avoir sa mère dans les pattes. Sur ce, Kiara rejoignit Kovu au Rocher des Lions.

*:Déjeuner en France, le repas du midi quoi ;)


	7. Captive

_Cette fois, il n'était pas question de Sépia, d'Acajou, de sa fille ou du fiancé dans les rêves de Simba. Il n'y avait que Malkia, étendue comme endormie. Soudain, son visage se tordit en une effroyable grimace, à la fois souffrant et menaçant. Un ''à l'aide!'' strident fendit l'air même s'il ne semblait pas provenir de la lionne. Son corps se contorsionnait, elle se repliait en boule..._

* * *

Aïe... J'ai mal à la tête... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier? Hier... Kota, mon ami, dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué? Et pourquoi t'ai-je suivie? Je ne sais même pas où je suis... Je devrais ouvrir les yeux... Mais mes paupières sont tellement lourdes! J'entend quelqu'un... Je dois faire semblant d'être encore inconsciente.

-''Celle-là? Oh, elle est pour l'instant très amochée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera temporaire et je vous jure qu'elle fera une bonne femelle. Ah, mais attendez... Je ne l'avais pas reconnue avec toutes ses blessures et la saleté, mais elle est réservée. Passons à la suivante, je vous prie...''

C'est de moi qu'ils parlent? Je dois essayer de bouger... Ah, soit je n'en ai pas la force, soit je suis attachée. Je finis par réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis dans une pièce ne possédant que des murs de pierres, je suis sûrement dans une grotte. Pourtant, la lumière entre assez bien et tout est suffisamment éclairé. En prenant le temps de m'observer, je constate que je suis allongée sur le sol. J'ai les pattes attachées et je ne les sens plus. Celui qui est passé tout à l'heure avait raison, je suis vraiment crasseuse. Couverte de plaies, je ne suis pas belle à voir. Que m'ont-ils fait? Peu importe, il faut que je sorte d'ici... Moi qui avais cru avoir eu mon lot d'émotions ces derniers temps, je me suis royalement trompée! Et si j'essayais de couper mes liens? Je n'ai rien à perdre...

Ils sont solides!

C'est long, mais j'y suis presque!

Voilà!

Aïe, mes pattes sont si engourdies et douloureuse! Je pense que je peux marcher malgré tout... Il le faut.

J'arrive à avancer petit à petit. Je dois aller vers la sortie. M'y voilà. Comment vais-je me retrouver dans cet immense tunnel de pierres que je viens de découvrir? J'ignore qui l'a construit, mais ce ne sont certainement pas des lions. Je me risque dans la salle à côté. Une femelle guépard est allongée par terre. En vérifiant dans un troisième endroit, je trouve une lionne attachée. Additionné à ce qu'à dit l'inconnu plus tôt, je comprend avec effroi que je me trouve en un lieu où les femelles sont ''entreposées'' avant qu'un mâle les choisissent pour... Pour en faire quoi? Aussi, l'étranger avait dit que j'étais ''réservée''... Je dois vite partir avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de mon absence.

Je ne mets à courir du plus vite que je le peux dans les couloirs sans savoir où je vais. J'essaie d'oublier les femelles (et quoi d'autre, encore?) qui sont évanouies de l'autre côté des parois. Après quelques minutes, j'ai les pattes endolories et je suis complètement perdue. Les pensées embrouillées et prise de désespoir, je m'arrête. Adieu Haki, adieu Siku, mes adorables frères que j'aimerai toujours. Adieu aussi maman et papa, qui m'ont donné ma courte vie et qui m'ont aimée depuis mon premier souffle. Au revoir grand-père, on se retrouvera là-bas avec ta famille. Bye bye Furaha aussi, qui est presque comme ma petite sœur. Adieu Kota, même si je te tiens un peu responsable de mon sort, je ne t'en veux pas. Finalement, au revoir Jasei... J'aurais aimé qu'il y ai plus entre nous. Je crois que je t'aime. Peu importe maintenant, vie ta vie. Seulement, ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît... Et je m'endors en rêvant aux peu de choses que j'ai vécu avec Jasei.

* * *

Jasei se réveilla un peu après le levé du soleil. D'un pas assuré et avec le sourire, il entra dans la chambre où son amie s'était couchée la veille.

-Bon matin princ...

Abasourdi, la panthère s'élança vers la pièce des gardes du corps.

-Kota! Kota! Vous qui êtes maintenant amis, sais-tu où est Malkia?

-Non... Répondit le lion tout endormi. Pourquoi Nebula s'est-elle levée si tôt? A-t-elle encore une écharde à la patte qui...

-Je te parle de Malkia!, coupa Jasei. L'as-tu vue ou pas?

-La princesse?, dit Kota en se levant d'un bond. Non. Elle a disparu? Où pourrait-elle bien être allée?

-Je ne sais pas... Si elle n'est pas ici, elle est surement partie visiter quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne connais que ma cousine Duma en dehors de nous deux, je vais aller voir si elle est chez elle!

-Je viens avec toi!

-Hum, se désolé Jasei, il serait préférable que tu restes ici et fasse ton travail... Après tout, Malkia a probablement voulu faire un tour et, nous voyant endormis, est partie sans nous avertir.

-D'accord...

Quelques instants plus tard, Kota surveillait distraitement Nebula. _Il a surement raison... Le fait que je dormais ou pas n'y changera rien... Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

* * *

Malkia s'éveilla au son de voix au loin. L'adrénaline recommençant à faire son travail, une soif de vivre la tenailla. _Je refuse de mourir aux mains d'abrutis comme ceux-ci._ Tu mieux qu'elle put, elle se dirigea vers la pièce la plus proche. En tentant de ne pas regarder ce qui était enchaîné dans les coins, elle se dissimula et tenta d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ses ravisseurs. Malheureusement, la seule information qu'elle put tirer du passage des félins dans le corridor était que ''Akila'' n'aimait pas s'occuper de son petit frère, qu'elle laissait volontiers ce mystérieux orateur faire ce qu'il voulait avec. En frissonnant, Malkia les entendit s'éloigner.

''Tu m'écrases la queue'' se plaignit quelqu'un tout près d'elle. Dans un sursaut, Malkia se redressa et s'enleva de sur la queue de cette pauvre fille. C'était une panthère, c'était...

''-Duma?

-P-Princesse Malkia?

-Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Cette fois je n'ai pas pu retenir ces satanés lions. Ils m'ont emportée, moi et ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Et toi,comment en es-tu arrivée là?

La lionne n'était pas sure. Devait-elle mentir ou mettre son ami en danger? Elle opta pour la semi-vérité.

-Je me suis réveillée tôt et, par curiosité, j'ai suivi quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas vu clairement qui c'était. Cette personne en a rencontré une autre et ils ont parlé. Ils ont fini par m'apercevoir et m'ont capturés. Par chance, j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici

-Nous avons un traître parmi nos propres rangs... Je vois. Pourrais-tu briser mes liens s'il te plaît? Je ne me rend pas. À moins que tu compte rester discuter avec moi des couchers de soleil, nous devons sortir d'ici, retrouver ma fille et retourner chez nous.

Tout de suite, Malkia s'activa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Duma était libre.

-Comment allons-nous trouver la sortie?, demanda la lionne.

-C'est assez simple. Nous n'avons qu'à toujours suivre le même mur. Par exemple, aller toujours du côté droit. Nous finirons indubitablement par aller à quelque part.

Malgré qu'elle se demanda où son amie était allée pêcher tout ça, Malkia entreprit de s'évader de cette prison.


	8. Promise

_Le Sépia avait bien planifié sa revanche. Avec son meilleur ami, une hyène noire, il était prêt à attaquer le fiancé de sa nièce et à le faire passer pour un accident. Rendu à destination, un petit inattendu contrecarra ses plans. Le fiancé était accompagné d'un petit lionceau tout brun comme sa mère. Il était très jeune, probablement tout juste un ou deux mois. Un nouveau plan naquit dans l'esprit de Sépia. Alors que la hyène détournait l'attention de ce père protecteur, le grand-oncle vola le petit et s'enfuit avec._

* * *

La technique de Duma avait incroyablement bien marché. En quelques minutes, elle et Malkia avaient trouvé une sortie. Malgré la nuit tombée, elles purent constater qu'elles étaient dans un genre de petit campement de lions. Étendus dans l'herbe un peu partout, ils dormaient tous. À les voir comme ça, ils étaient assez mignons, des familles réunies et rêvant ensemble, mais Malkia n'allait pas se laisser attendrir par cette douce illusion. Ils l'avaient fait prisonnière. Elles s'éloignaient en rampant dans les hautes herbes lorsqu'une lionne qu'elles croyaient endormie leur chuchota:

-Mais que faites-vous? C'est l'heure de dormir.

-Il faut que j'aille faire mes besoins, je reviens tout de suite, inventa Malkia.

-N'essaie pas. Je vous ai vu sortir de la Montagne... Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'aime pas être prisonnière de je-ne-sais-qui qui me fera je-ne-sais-quoi peut-être?, ironisa Duma

Malkia lui donna un coup de coude: cette lionne pouvait réveiller les autres à tout moment, ce n'était pas le temps de tester ses nerfs.

Au contraire, la lionne était surprise.

-De quoi parles-tu? Il n'y a pas de cérémonie du choix chez vous?

En voyant l'air perdu de ses deux interlocutrices, elle continua:

-Depuis quelques jours, les femelles qui sont devenues adultes dans la dernière année sont installées dans les pièces que vous avez visité dans la montagne. Si les mâles aussi adultes depuis moins d'un an ne savent pas déjà laquelle ils choisiront comme compagne, ils peuvent visiter la Montagne et en trouver une à leur goût parmi ceux qui sont encore disponibles. Si vous y étiez, c'est qu'on vous a jugé assez belles et gentilles pour joindre nos rangs, ce qui est un honneur et plutôt rare, surtout pour un guépard...

Malkia avala avec difficulté. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce visiteur qui avait dit à l'autre qu'elle n'était plus disponible...

-Évidemment, la femelle peut refuser l'accord, ce qui arrive plutôt rarement, et le mâle restera pour toujours célibataire alors que la femelle pourra choisir parmi certains mâles qui n'auraient pas sélectionné une lionne à temps. D'ailleurs, la principale raison pour laquelle vous avez été emmenées ici est pour compenser le manque de femelles.

La lionne et le guépard hochèrent la tête, peu convaincues par ce système.

-Que se passe-t-il après cette cérémonie?, demanda Malkia.

-Le nouveau couple est libre de partir à l'aventure durant une semaine. Certains s'intègrent à un autre peuple de lions, d'autres reviennent mais tous fondent une famille heureuse.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas expliqué tout cela au lieu de nous enfermer dans la Montagne sans aucune explication... Cette façon de fonctionner me plaît, pas toi Duma? Je crois que je y retourner, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre et crois moi, d'habitude les nouvelles venues se réjouissent d'avoir été choisies!

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de tout nous apprendre. J'aurais seulement une dernière question, vous arrive-t-il d'emporter des femelles trop jeunes?

-Non, bien sur que non... Nous nous assurons toujours qu'elles ont récemment atteint la maturité... Pourquoi?

-Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas de l'efficacité de cette méthode! Je cherche une faille, voyez-vous, et je constate que tout est tellement organisé de façon parfaite!

-Ah, je vois. Alors je vous suggère de rapidement retourner à la Montagne et de vous reposer pour être en forme pour demain!

Alors que Malkia et Duma cherchaient une pièce vide pour chacune d'elles, Malkia chuchota:

-Tu sais ce qui cloches? Ta fille, pas mature du tout, est quelque part ici, je n'ai pas tout à fait atteint l'âge adulte et tu as pour ta part déjà un lionceau...

-Je sais... Mais j'ai bien vu que tu as un plan... non?

-Tu as tout compris. Nous ferons cette cérémonie et retournerons chez nous. Avant de partir, nous trouverons ta fille. Puis nous nous rejoindrons... À la Terre des Lions, ça te va?

-Je m'en chargerai. Pour la Terre des Lions ça me va, ils penseront moins à me chercher là. Je l'estime environ au sud d'ici. La nuit, suit cherche la Croix dans les étoiles et suit sa direction. Tu finiras surement par te retrouver.

-D'accord, merci pour tout ces trucs Duma, remercia Malkia avant d'aller dormir dans sa nouvelle pièce.

* * *

À la Terre des Lions, on commençait à d'inquiéter sérieusement de ne pas voir la princesse revenir.

-Papa, pourquoi elle ne revient pas Malkia?, demandait Haki à son père en trottinant à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas mon chou... Elle sera peut-être là tout à l'heure, peut-être demain, peut-être plus tard...

-Elle ne nous aime plus?

-Mais non, ne soit pas ridicule... Laisse lui du temps pour pardonner aux gens du Conseil et pour s'amuser avec son vieil ami... Allez retourne jouer maintenant!

Simba arriva au même moment.

-Kovu, je peux te parler seul-à-seul un instant?

Il hocha la tête, puis le suivit:'' J'aimerais que tu ailles à la Terre Féline... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je crois que Malkia a des ennuis.''

* * *

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un bon moment lorsqu'on vint chercher Malkia. Armé d'un beau sourire, une lionne assez âgée la guida hors de la Montagne, puis au sommet d'une colline. Elle lui indiqua sa place, entre une lionne grise et une lionne brune. En discutant un peu avec ses voisines, elle découvrit qu'elles étaient très heureuses et excitées par cette journée qu'elles attendaient depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Peu à peu, des parents enthousiastes et de jeunes mâles arrivèrent. Ces derniers étaient rassemblés en un groupe plus loin et semblaient aussi très nerveux. En cherchant Duma, Malkia vit qu'elle se tenait la tête haute, quelques lionnes plus loin à sa droite.

C'est à ce moment qu'un lion qui semblait important arriva, imposant le silence à toute l'assemblée. Il dit à peu près tout le même tralala que la lionne avait dit à Malkia la veille, puis il invita les mâles à se placer en file indienne. Puis, un à un, ils commencèrent à nommer leur nouvelle compagne. Souvent, la lionne poussait de petits cris de joie. Le mâle allait ensuite se poster auprès de sa femelle. La femelle grise avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'un élégant lion blond, on avait attribué à Duma un lion gris à l'air niais et la lionne brune s'était retrouvé avec un lion brun réservé.

Malkia ne suivait plus trop lorsqu'elle entendit:'' Je choisis... la jolie lionne prénommée Malkia.'' Les lionnes qui restaient soupirèrent tristement. De loin, elle vit un lion blanc et musclé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut tout proche et qu'il lui dit ''Alors, espionne, tu plaît ici?'' que son poil se hérissa et qu'elle reconnu l'inconnu du soir où elle s'était faite capturer.

Quand le lion animateur lui demanda si elle acceptait l'engagement, elle observa ces lionnes restantes qui la regardaient avec envie, le regard menaçant de son promis et pensa à son plan de liberté. Elle allait accepter lorsqu'une forme se dessina au loin. Ce lion rugit.

-Je suis Kota le lionceau perdu! En tant que fils unique de celui qui a créé cette tribu, j'en suis le chef! J'ai tenté de revenir parmi les miens pendant longtemps et j'ai tout fait pour le pouvoir, ajouta-t-il avec un ton de sous-entendu en regardant le lion albinos fixement. Pour être clair, je ne veux rien changer à votre mode de vie déjà si parfait ni perturber cette cérémonie. Tout ce que je veux..., dit Kota en soupirant, c'est d'avoir Malkia pour moi seul.

''Kota, mon fils, moi qui perdait espoir de te revoir!'' s'exclama le lion animateur. ''Je suis prêt à t'accorder ce souhait, mais sache qu'il est important que Malkia accepte aussi! Alors ma belle, préfères-tu mon fils Kota, ce bel albinos qu'est Wasaliti ou un de ces jeunes prétendants juste ici?''

Sans plus attendre, elle choisit son ami Kota au plus grand malheur de ce Wasaliti.

* * *

La cérémonie terminée, tous purent aller se préparer et dire au revoir ou adieu à leur famille. Puis, les couples partirent sous le soleil de midi.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, commença Malkia en s'adressant à Kota.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. En regardant le ciel, Malkia chercha la Croix.

-Regarde, dit-elle, nous devons la suivre et elle nous montrera le chemin.

-Pour aller où? s'étonna Kota

-À la Terre des Lion, bien sur.

-Pourquoi irions-nous là?

-Parce que... c'est là où j'habite, balbutia Malkia, et je dois y retrouver Duma.

-Ha ha ha, parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'étais venu te sauver? Ne te fais pas d'illusions, j'ai rejoint mon clan. Et désormais, tu es ma lionne. Tu sais, j'ai rencontré Wasaliti un soir. Il m'a révélé qui j'étais et comment je pouvais les rejoindre. Ça m'a fait un choc de savoir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un à quelque part qui voulait de moi. Qu'à cet endroit je ne serais pas que le vulgaire «petit orphelin qui ne sert à rien». J'ai tout fait pour revenir parmi les miens.

-Qu'as-tu fait exactement?

En regardant Malkia droit dans ses yeux bleus, il répondit:

-J'ai tué la mère de Jasei. Ainsi, ce dernier sera affaibli.

Choquée, la lionne bafouilla:

-Mais, ne vois-tu pas qu'ils se servent de toi pour achever ceux qui t'ont élevé depuis ton plus jeune âge? Pense y, quel père qui aime son fils l'abandonne alors qu'il n'est qu'un bébé? S'il voulait tant te revoir, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas contacté alors qu'il savait visiblement très bien où tu étais? Et quel clan honnête demande de tuer pour se joindre à eux? Et capture des innocentes pour le supposé bien de tous? Tu n'est même pas joint à eux depuis une journée et tu as déjà changé...

-Silence!Tu es ma lionne et tu feras exactement ce que je te dis. Tu ne retournera jamais à la Terre des Lions, est-ce clair?


	9. Inquiets

_Le petit lionceau était élevé par son grand-oncle. À force de belles paroles et de douceur, il s'était fait amadouer par ce dernier et vivait heureux avec lui. Il jouait avec l'ami hyène et buvait les histoires souvent fausses de son grand-oncle mais ne parlait toujours pas. Dans la plupart des récits, il y avait un roi qui était mal et un petit discret qui, par la force et la ruse, prenait sa place. C'était toujours le rebelle qui gagnait. En gros, le jeune esprit dégourdi du lionceau se faisait pervertir._

* * *

Jasei était en état de choc. Après que Malkia, Duma et Kota soient disparus, il avait retrouvé sa mère, étendue sans vie au sol. Couverte de griffures, elle avait visiblement été tuée par un félin plutôt fort. Les yeux baignés de larmes,il confia à l'ancien garde de sa mère de surveiller sa sœur Nebula. Il confia à son fidèle conseiller la tâche de gérer la Terre en son absence: Il allait retrouver les disparus et venger sa mère.

Il prenait en compte tous les éléments:

-Malkia était disparue durant la nuit  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Duma était disparue en même temps que Malkia  
-Sa mère avait été assassinée le lendemain  
-L'assassinat concordait avec la disparition de Kota

Puisque Malkia venait d'une autre Terre et qu'elle était disparue en même temps que sa cousine, il gardait espoir que les deux félines soient simplement à la Terre des Lions. C'est avec cette idée qu'il s'y dirigea.

* * *

Haki, Siku et Furaha jouaient à chat perché dans la plaine. Soudain, Furaha s'exclama '' regardez, quelqu'un au loin! Ce n'est pas... l'ami de Malkia?'' Euphoriques, les lionceaux bondirent en direction de Jasei en criant ''Malkia est revenue! Malkia est revenue!''. En voyant son absence, ils stoppèrent net.

-Où est ma sœur?, questionna Haki

-J'espérais tellement que vous le sachiez! Je... Je ne sais pas. Je dois parler au roi, répondit lentement Jasei dans un soupir de désespoir.

-On t'accompagne!, lança Siku

-Comme vous voulez, c'est chez vous après tout...

Ils arrivèrent vite au Rocher des Lions où ils furent accueillis par Kiara, à qui Jasei raconta ce qu'il savait. Paniqué, la reine rassembla les lions et demanda à la panthère de leur raconter. Ce fut court, car il ne savait presque rien, mais le roi chercha quand même un indice, une direction par où commencer. Il en dépendait la vie de sa fille. Il en était à supplier mentalement les rois du passé lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il devenait comme Simba... Pourtant, il savait que rien ni personne de mort ne pouvait l'aider dans ses problèmes. Derrière lui, il n'avait que Scar, et il doutait d'un jour pouvoir être guidé par lui. Juste à son souvenir lui revenait celui de sa mère, puis celui de son enfance gâché avec ces idées de guerre. Une idée germa.

-Jasei! N'avais-tu pas dit que des lions vous attaquaient sans raison? Ils ont peut enlevé ou... enlevé, se reprit Kovu, certains membres de votre Terre pour vous faire de la pression!

-Ce serait logique... Je suis contraint de vous décevoir majesté, mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où vivent ces lions.

-Moi je sais peut-être!, lança une voix fluette dans un coin.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant Siku qui n'était pas supposé être présent. Cachés derrière des rochers, Furaha et Haki le fusillaient du regard. Pour leur part, les adultes étaient loin de lui en vouloir, emportés par l'espoir de retrouver la princesse.

-Va y, dis!, lança quelqu'un.

Haki commença:

-Hier, nous jouions aux limites de la Terre des Lions...

-Nous n'étions pas du tout sortis, en? Nous étions encore dans la Terre des Lions!, affirma Furaha avec un peu trop d'ardeur.

-Et nous avons rencontré deux lions, continua Siku, une femelle et un mâle.

-Mais c'était des inconnus, nous ne leur avons pas parlé! Mais eux, ils nous ont dit des choses, comme ça..., persista Furaha.

-Oui!, ajouta Haki, ils venaient de se marier, ils étaient en lune de... de...

-De miel frérot! Ils ont dit venir du nord, c'est peut-être eux qui attaquent!, termina Siku.

Bien que Kovu avait très bien compris que les jeunes avaient transgressé les règlements et que Vitani regardait sa fille d'un air accusateur, personne n'avait en tête une punition, guidés par ce ce passage qui se dessinait vers le retour de Malkia.

-Nous commencerons par là alors. Vous quatre, décida Kovu en désignant Jasei, Vitani et deux autres lionnes, vous viendrez avec moi. Kiara, ma chère, dirige le royaume à ma place et prend bien soin de toi durant mon absence, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il plus bas à l'intention de sa bien-aimée.

-Nous venons aussi!, lança Furaha.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux, tu dois rester ici en sécurité, répondit Siku. Haki et moi irons!

-Je suis désolé te perturber votre programme, mais vous restez tous ici, trancha Kiara. Pour ne pas les laisser si piteux elle ajouta: alors que mon mari sera parti avec certains des meilleurs combattants du royaume, qui d'autre que mes valeureux fils et leur meilleure amie si brave pourront me protéger?

À demi satisfaits par l'argument de leur mère, les princes regardèrent leur père partir puis retournèrent jouer à l'étang avec Furaha.


	10. Investigateurs

_Sépia ramenait le lionceau à sa terre d'origine. Avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui, il lui chuchota de ne jamais l'oublier et de ne répéter ce qu'il lui avait enseigné à personne, ce à quoi le petit répondit par un hochement de tête. De loin, on put voir le lionceau se diriger vers un autre en courant. En le voyant, se petit blond s'écria ''Takaa! Tu es rentré!''. Le lionceau brun lui répondit en énonçant ainsi ses premiers mots devant son grand-oncle:''Musafa! Je suis si content de te revoir!''_

* * *

Simba se réveilla affolé. Il n'avait jamais su cette part de l'histoire de sa famille. Si le lionceau blond était son père, nul doute que le brun était son oncle Scar. Mais pourquoi son père l'avait-il appelé Taka? En continuant ainsi, le jolie nièce chocolat était sa grand mère Uru, le fiancé son grand-père Ahadi et Acajou était le grand Mohatu. Jamais Simba n'avait su que celui-ci avait un frère. Sachant ce qui était arrivé à ces frères, comment Ahadi et Uru avaient pu agir comme ils l'ont fait avec Scar?

Bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une pièce clé de son histoire, Simba ne savait pas que faire de ces révélations. Qu'est-ce que ça avait en lien avec les jumeaux? Qu'il fallait les protéger des inconnus? Peut-être ne lui envoyait-on ces rêves que pour ses connaissances personnelles... Ce qui était improbable en raison du synchronisme parfais entre le début des problèmes avec les jumeaux et celui des rêves. Improbable, mais peut-être pas impossible...

Perdu dans ses propres pensées, Simba partit rejoindre ses petits-fils.

* * *

Kovu, Vitani, Jasei, Angani et Nyota(c'était le nom des deux autres lionnes) étaient sur leur garde. Sachant seulement qu'il fallait se diriger au nord, ils avançaient vers l'inconnu prêts à toute éventualité. Après une demi-journée de marche vers le nord, alors que le soir tombait, ils rencontrèrent un jeune couple de lions qui semblaient établir leur campement au beau milieu d'une plaine. Curieux, Kovu leur demanda d'où ils venaient. N'ayant rien à cacher, ils lui indiquèrent qu'ils venaient de peuple de nomades au nord et qu'ils étaient en lune de miel.

-D'ailleurs, énonça la femelle, connaîtriez-vous un autre campement pas trop loin, juste question de dormir en sécurité?

Elle était visiblement effrayé par le fait de dormir toute seule, ce qui indiquait à Kovu qu'ils était assez nombreux dans leur clan et très unis.

-Bien sur, à une-demi journée de marche au sud tu trouveras la Terre des Lions, là où nous venons. Dites leur que Kovu vous a suggérer de vous y rendre, ils vous laisseront. Par contre, si j'étais vous je dormirais ici pour la nuit et y irais seulement demain.

-Merci de tout cœur! Pouvons-nous faire autre chose pour vous?

-Oui, avez-vous rencontré une Malkia par hasard?

Les étrangers se rembrunirent.

-Oui, nous la connaissons. Ne vous mettez pas en tête de la retrouver, elle est des nôtres désormais. Elle a été emmenée pour aider à compensé le manque de filles, même pas une pour chaque mâle, imaginez! Considérez-vous honorés. Elle semblait très heureuse d'ailleurs tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle a épousé Kota, notre nouveau chef.

-Elle a _quoi_? s'exclama Jasei.

Kovu lui imposa le silence d'un coup d'œil entendu et malin.

-Ah, d'accord, s'entendu dire Kovu. Peut-être ne le savez-vous pas, mais Malkia est la princesse de la Terre des Lions. Puisqu'elle a choisi son ami Kota, j'aimerais discuter avec le chef de la possibilité d'unir nos royaumes. Où pourrais-je le trouver?

-Puisque notre chef est récemment devenu Kota, le fils perdu de l'ancien chef et qu'il est pour l'instant en lune de miel avec Malkia, je crains qu'il vous faille attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Dirigez-vous au nord, vous arriverez parmi les nôtres.

Kovu les remercia et la petite troupe repartit vers la nord.

-Elle s'est mariée avec... Kota..., marmonna Jasei qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Elle a sûrement été obligée de le faire..., supposa Nyota, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis la rencontre avec les nomades.

-Je suis d'accord avec Nyota, suggéra kovu, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas de lui qu'elle parle tout le temps..., termina Kovu en ricanant.

* * *

Ihan, le conseiller de Jasei, le remplaçait durant son absence. Il était fier d'occuper cette tâche si importante même si la terre était plutôt tranquille ces derniers temps. Il grimpa au haut du Stalagmite. On voyait si loin à partir d'ici! Pourtant, selon les dires de Jasei, ce n'était rien comparé au Rocher des Lions de la terre d'à côté. Malgré tout, n'ayant jamais vu ce fameux rocher, il profitait de la vue au maximum. Des petits jouaient déjà plus loin, des adultes se reposaient encore et on apercevait même un jeune couple faire une promenade beaucoup plus loin. En se retournant, on voyait encore plus loin à cause du terrain plat. Soudain, il vit une forme avancer souplement au loin. C'était sans aucun doute un félin. Un autre apparu à ses côtés, puis deux autre. Tout le stress qu'il avait pu accumuler durant les derniers jours disparu. Jasei était revenu avec Malkia, Duma et le garde du corps de Nebula! Tous étaient sains et saufs!

À toute vitesse, il redescendit au au plus bas étage du Stalagmite. En toute hâte, il en sortit et se rua vers où il avait vu venir les félins. C'est alors qu'il fit un constat des plus horrifiants. Obnubilé par ses espoirs, il avait imaginé que les trois lions étaient ses amis disparus. Or, ceux qui se tenaient devant lui étaient de purs inconnus, deux lions et une lionne aux couleurs étonnamment neutres. Ihan examina en vitesse quelques solutions. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait avertis aucun garde ni demandé aucune escorte. Présentement, il lui était impossible d'en appeler, les inconnus le prendraient comme une menace. Il ne pouvait pas les attaquer, car ils étaient trois et lui seul et il ne savait pas leurs intentions. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se voyait forcé de discuter seul avec ces étrangers potentiellement dangereux.

''-Qu..Que voulez-vous? commença-t-il en bégayant malgré lui.

-Relaxe petit lion, lui répondit la femelle, on veut pas de toi. T'as pas un roi, un chef ou un truc du genre à quelque part? Lui, on aimerait lui parler.

Son ami lion à sa droite eu un petit rire carnassier. Ihan frissonna mais tenta de reprendre le dessus.

-Le roi est absent. Je le remplace pendant ce temps. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites moi le maintenant.

-Il est absent? Haha, ça nous simplifie grandement la tâche! ricana le mâle à droite.''

Sur ces mots, avant que Ihan ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il lui sauta dessus et lui trancha la gorge. Laissant la dépouille du pauvre lion au sol, il se retourna pour voir une vingtaine d'autres lions arriver. Ils étaient tous de couleur neutre, noirs, bruns ou gris sauf un lion qui était manifestement albinos. Ce dernier lança avec dédain:

''T'es pas drôle! Il est mort sur le coup alors qu'on aurait pu le faire souffrir super longtemps!

-Ne te fais pas de soucis Wasaliti, tu as maintenant tout un peuple à faire souffrir autant que tu veux!''

* * *

Jasei, Kovu, Vitani, Nyota et Angani étaient arrivés à la tribu de nomades. Plus ou moins agréablement, ils avaient été accueillis et informés que Malkia et le chef ne reviendraient qu'à la fin de la semaine s'ils le souhaitaient. Les invités avaient donc collaborés et attendaient avec la patience dont ils ne savaient pas être dotés le retour de la princesse. Seul Jasei était extrêmement nerveux, tournant et tournant en rond sans cesse. Le deuxième soir, Angani demanda à Jasei ce qui le tournmentait.

''-Je suis le roi de la Terre Féline, je devrais y être! Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner Malkia et Duma!(Il ne se souciait plus du moindre du monde de Kota, qu'il tenait responsable de la disparition de celles qui lui tenaient à cœur)

-Qui dirige les félins en ton absence? s'enquit Vitani.

-Mon fidèle conseiller Ihan surveille la Terre à ma place.

-Attend,_ le_ Ihan?, s'immisça Kovu. Le petit lion de bureau naïf et pacifique?

-Mon fidèle conseiller, se crut bon de corriger une autre fois Jasei. Et que peut-il arriver?

-Que peut-il arriver?, s'insurgea Kovu. Ta mère a été tuée, ta cousine est disparue et un de tes gardes du corps a enlevé ma fille et tu ne penses pas que quelque chose nous menace? Pire, tu laisse ton royaume entier au lion qui doit le moins savoir se battre de l'Afrique entier!

Si Jasei n'avait pas été d'un noir si profond, on aurait facilement pu le voir blanchir.

-Mais...Mais Malkia! Balbutia-il.

-Je sais que tu tiens à elle, mais ne t'en fait pas. Nous sommes quatre autres lions expérimentés ici et nous saurons la ramener en un seul morceau. C'est ma fille après tout! Maintenant va, prend en charge tes responsabilités!''

Jasei repartit sans demander son reste. Passant comme une ombre dans la nuit noire, il sortit de la tribu de nomade sans problème. Il se dirigea vers la Terre Féline, sans savoir qu'il était désormais trop tard...

* * *

**NDA: Je sais que, pour le dixième chapitre, on ne connait que très peu les jumeaux. On les connaîtra mieux sous peu, dans leur stade de début d'adolescence. Les premiers chapitres sont presque entièrement consacrés à connaître Malkia.**


	11. Portée disparue

_Uru et Ahadi avaient été intensément soulagés du retour de leur petit. Après l'avoir couvé durant plusieurs jours, ils purent constater que leur fils ne souffrait d'aucune lésion physique ou de trouble psychologique. Néanmoins, ils étaient tristes de voir que le lionceau énergique, plein de vie et joyeux qu'il était autrefois était devenu un petit discret, réservé et las. Il ne s'intéressait plus au royaume, à ses ancêtres ou à sa famille. Ahadi s'était vite aperçu qu'il sortait même la nuit pour aller on ne sait où._

* * *

Lorsque Jasei arriva à la Terre Féline, il ne put que constater le désastre. Bien que se sentant extrêmement coupable, il devait tenter de garder son calme. _Je suis le roi. Je dois montrer de l'assurance. Je...Je... Où est Nebula? _Paniqué malgré lui, il accosta le premier garde qu'il trouva:

''-Hey! Dis, où est ma soeur? Où est la princesse Nebula? Et... Ihan? Comment a-t-il laissé passer ça?

-Jasei! Vous êtes sain et sauf! Hélas, Ihan a été leur première cible. Votre sœur et là-bas et elle va bien, elle est seulement inquiète pour vous.

-Dites moi, que s'est-il passé?

-Une trentaine de lions... Ils ont surgit de nul part et se sont mis à torturer tout âme qui vive! Nous avons mis le plus d'habitants possibles à l'abri mais... on estime qu'un peut plus de cinquante pour cent des félins sont morts ou disparus.''

Jasei le remercia, puis s'élança vers sa Nebula.

''-Jasei! ,s'écria-t-elle en le voyant. Tu es en vie!

Là dessus, elle le renversa et embarqua sur sa tête, puis continua:

-Tout le monde est si triste! Presque tout le monde a perdu un proche, que ce soit un frère, une tante ou un fils. Imagine! Ils ont même tué des bébés. C'est lâche! S'ils seraient venus me voir, je leur aurais réglé leur compte!

En temps normal, la panthère aurait ri des mimiques de sa sœur, mais présentement, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à faire la fête.

-Tu n'as pas perdu d'amis?, demanda-t-il.

-Si..., avoua-t-elle en se rembrunissant. Mais tu vas les venger, en? Tu vas leur régler leur compte à ces brutes sans cervelle, n'est-ce pas frérot?

-Oui... Pas tout de suite, mais nous le ferons, promit-il après un moment d'hésitation.''

Là dessus, il se dirigea vers un rocher qui surplombait la place, prêt à énoncer tout un discours.

* * *

Ça faisait une lune maintenant que Malkia était partie avec Kota. Certains couples commençaient à revenir, mais aucune trace de la princesse. Kovu, désespéré et bougon, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher sa peur. Néanmoins, le lendemain, en constatant que sa fille n'était toujours pas revenue, il explosa:

''-Quand Malkia reviendra-t-elle? criait-il au père de Kota. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre!

-Quand elle le voudra, tenta de résonner ce dernier, peut-être jamais, peut-être aujourd'hui, peut...

-Arrêtez de ruminer ces bêtises! Elle n'a jamais voulu marier votre imbécile de fils, je le sais, car c'est ma fille! C'est vous qui l'avez enlevé alors qu'elle ne demandait rien et qui l'avez forcé!

Le chef des nomades aurait pu lui répondre que Malkia avait eu le choix entre rester célibataire ou épouser Kota, Wasaliti ou encore un autre de la tribu. Il n'en dit rien, il avait une autre réplique.

-Savez-vous, mon bon roi, pourquoi nous enlevons de jeunes lionnes? Bien sur que vous le savez, nous vous avons dit que c'était pour compenser le manque de femelles. Mais savez-vous pourquoi nous faisons face à un surplus de mâle aussi flagrant? Non, ça vous ne le savez pas... Voyez-vous, c'est de votre faute...

-Ne rejetez pas le blâme sur nous.

-À moins que le blâme y ait sa place. Bref, dans vos terre, il n'y a qu'un seul mâle dominant et jamais plus que sept mâles soumis. C'est insoutenable pour un lion d'être le petit soumis et vous savez très bien qu'au-delà de sept, les risques de rébellions sont trop énormes. Alors, vous jetez quelques lions dehors.

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

Pour toute réponse, il appela un lion.

-Le reconnaissez-vous?, questionna malicieusement le chef.

Kovu dévisagea l'étranger. Poil beige, crinière brune et yeux bleus. Il ne connaissait pas ce lion. Néanmoins, il lui rappelait quelqu'un...

-Meethu?, demanda Nyota après un long moment. Meethu, est-ce toi? Je te croyais mort!

Le visage terne, il hocha de la tête.

-Je suis Meethu, fils de Sarafina et de Scar, demi-frère de Nala, né beaucoup plus tard qu'elle. Je suis ravis de te revoir Nyota et nettement moins enchanté de rencontrer ce que j'identifie comme le roi actuel. Lorsque Simba m'a chassé du royaume sous prétexte que je portais le sang de Scar, je n'avais nul part où aller. Alors que j'errais, mourant de faim, ce clan m'a recueillis. Ici, tout le monde est égal. Ici, personne ne me chasse pour par la suite me faire passer pour un mort.

-Tu es libre de revenir!, protesta Nyota. Ce serait un nouveau départ pour toi. Tu le vois notre roi actuel? Il avait été désigné comme l'héritier de Scar. Aujourd'hui, il est roi! Tout ça fait partit du passé, revient nous!

-Ne te fait pas d'illusion. Ton ami d'enfance est mort. Je suis ce qu'il en reste. Plus fort, plus puissant et moins innocent...''

Les yeux humides, Nyota regarda son vieil ami repartir._ Il joue avec moi. Je l'aime. Il meurt. Il ressuscite. Il meurt à nouveau. Disparaîtra-t-il pour toujours cette fois? Pourquoi le destin m'en veut-il ainsi?_ Là-dessus, le coeur brisé, elle se retourna et courra du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Personne ne fit le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, tout le monde étant bouleversé. Satisfait, le père de Kota eu un petit sourire victorieux puis suivit Meethu laissant tout le monde médusé.

* * *

Après une lune entière de surplus à attendre, on vit enfin revenir Kota. La mine dépitée, il commença:

-Je suis désolé... Je n'ai rien pu faire...

Kovu eut un sursaut. Avait-il bien entendu?

-C'était un accident... Il y avait un rocher... Il était moins solide qu'on le pensait...

-Quoi? Qu'as-tu fait de ma fille, espèce de...

-Tout mon possible! Mais un autre rocher s'est abattu, elle... elle est morte sur le coup. Elle n'a pas souffert. Je suis tellement désolé!

Kovu rugit.

-Toi, tu es banni à vie de la Terre des Lions! Ton père aussi! Et Meethu! Et, et...''

Refrénant ses larmes, il partit, non sans adresser un coup de patte bien senti à son crétin de gendre. Vitani et Angani courant peu derrière lui, elles le virent réduire en charpie de pauvres arbustes qui ne lui avaient rien fait, rugir plusieurs fois et s'arrêter un instant pour pleurer.

Alors qu'il en était à cette troisième étape, Kovu marmonna:

-Ils me le paieront.

* * *

En rentrant le soir, il fut informé que Duma était passée durant son absence. Elle était repartie après quelques jours pour sa terre natale. Il s'en contrefichait. Bravo, si elle avait survécu. Pas sa fille. Il en voudrait au peuple nomade pour toujours. Même avec les meilleures raisons du monde, on n'enlève pas de jeune lionne. Ce devrait être un règlement partout, dans tout l'Afrique. Le deuil de la princesse semblait insurmontable pour tous. Malkia était aimée de tous, les animaux savaient comme cette lionne était sage,bienveillante et généreuse. Par la suite, le Conseil s'était dissous, ses membres se sentant coupable de la mort de la princesse.

Un soir, Siku chuchota à Simba:

''-Grand-papa, Malkia est encore en vie.

-Ne dit pas ça mon chéri, tout ça fait tellement souffrir tout le monde...

-Mais c'est vrai! Je le sens... ici, continua-t-il, la patte au niveau du cœur.

-Tu te rappelles vos questions sur Zira et Nala? Je vous avais dit qu'elles restaient toujours avec nous, dans nos cœur. Voilà de quoi je voulais parler. Malkia restera toujours avec vous et vous pourrez toujours vous confier à elle.''

* * *

**NDA: Le prochain chapitre sera quelques mois plus tard dans l'histoire, on pourra enfin connaître plus profondément les jumeaux, qui auront grandi et développé des caractères plus distincts, surtout avec la mort de Malkia :)**


	12. Explorateurs

**_Lisa74: Merci beaucoup de tes reviews, c'est en effet étrange, mais tu comprendras pourquoi il m'était obligatoire qu'on connaisse bien Malkia plus tard dans l'histoire ;)_**

* * *

_Mufasa tombait dans le vide, encore et encore chaque nuit. La routine était revenue, ramenant l'affreux cauchemar. Depuis la mort de Malkia, les mystérieux rêves avaient cessé. Simba ne pouvait dire s'il en était frustré ou soulagé..._

* * *

_''-_Haki, debout!

Haki s'éveilla tranquillement. À peine ouvrait-il les yeux qu'il en vit, à quelques centimètres de son visage, qui le fixaient. Ils étaient couverts par une éternelle mèche brune qui agaçait tant son frère. Malgré leur même âge, il avait la crinière plus développe que la sienne, lui qui n'avait que quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient ça et là sur sa tête. Il paraîtrait que c'était parce que son frère tenait du côté poilu de son père et que lui, du côté de sa mère. On lui avait juré qu'adultes, il n'y aurait plus de différence. Peu lui importait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Siku?

-J'ai trouvé un truc super près de la falaise!

-Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir de la Terre des Lions, pourtant...

-On va survivre! Les parents ont la tête ailleurs pour l'instant et je veux vraiment te montrer un truc!

-Laisse moi prendre su soleil, ça fait si longtemps qu'il pleut...

-Tu prendras du soleil en chemin. Viens!''

Haki se leva en maugréant. En réalité, il était surtout épuisé et manquait de sommeil. Depuis la mort de Malkia, il faisait sans cesse des cauchemars. Ils y avait des lionceaux inconnus qui jouaient, plus une ombre gigantesque les couvrait et les engouffrait un par un. Ça ne voulait rien dire, sauf peut-être qu'il avait l'esprit le plus tordu de la famille entière.

Le voyage jusqu'à la falaise avait été plutôt long, pas plus causé par la distance que par besoin de se cacher des les hautes herbes pour ne pas se faire repérer si loin du Rocher des Lions. Haki pensa qu'autrefois, il n'osait jamais sortir des limite de la terre. Il avait été en quelque sorte ce qui empêchait son frère d'aller où il voulait. Maintenant, il s'en fichait un peu. Il n'aimait toujours pas désobéir, mais ils ne risquaient jamais rien et Siku était trop convaincant...

''-Qu'est-ce qu'i la falaise de si super?

-Tu verras bientôt!,répondit Siku en bondissant: ils étaient désormais assez loin du Rocher des Lions.''

Une fois arrivé, Haki ne constata rien de plus que d'habitude. Le sol était comme celui d'une jolie prairie, mais quelque pas plus loin, il y avait un gouffre énorme dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Avec de la malchance, quelqu'un pourrait y tomber sans le voir... Une chute assurément mortelle. Haki sortit de ses songes:'' je ne le vois toujours pas,Siku...'' Ce dernier gambadait autour de lui. ''Tu vas voir, c'est génial!'' Il rapprochait de plus en plus du vide. ''Siku attention!'' Trop tard, Haki vit son frère tomber en criant de peur. Au bord des larmes, il s'approcha du précipice... et vit son frère, bien en vie sur une plateforme plus bas.

''-Haha, je t'ai bien eu, en? Allez, viens, saute!

-Es-tu certain que c'est sécuritaire? Ça pourrait ne pas supporter notre poids ensemble!

-Oui, j'y suis allé une dizaine de fois, on pourrait y mettre un éléphant!''

_Une dizaine de fois? Siku s'est-il vraiment amusé à sauter d'une falaise, surtout sans personne en cas de problème?_ Peu rassuré, il sauta quand même. _Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir! _Puis il atterrit sur la plateforme. Son frère lui lança un sourire moqueur, puis lui désigna un grotte du bout de la patte.

-Ce sera notre repaire secret!

-Repère secret? On est pas un peu pour les repaires secrets?

-Non! Nous le ne sommes jamais.''

Haki soupira. Ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec son frère, lorsqu'il avait une idée il ne la lâchait pas. Il observa la grotte. De taille moyenne, ayant quelques rochers qui lui créaient du relief, on aurait pu la qualifier de banale. Pourtant, Siku exultait:''Personne ne nous trouvera jamais ici!''. Effectivement, l'entrée se situant dans la falaise, on pouvait lui accorder ce point...

''-Bon d'accord, d'accord, on sort comment maintenant?''

La sortie était assurément ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux. Une fissure partait de la grotte et remontait quelque peu à la surface, permettant presque de remonter ainsi. Malheureusement, la fin de la fissure donnait sur la falaise, et il devait rester un peu moins d'un mètre à escalader. Haki trouvait ça très dangereux, mais Siku lui assurait qu'il était assez fort. Agilement, Siku, bondit, se retourna toutes griffes sorties et escalada le haut de la falaise. Maintenant en sûreté, il pressa Haki de le suivre. Hésitant, ce dernier bondit en se retournant, mais ne prit pas assez d'élan et se vit suspendu par les pattes au-dessus du vide. ''Aide moi!'' hurla-t-il. Alarmé, Siku l'agrippa pour l'aider à se hisser sur la terre ferme.

''-Voilà pourquoi Malkia n'approuvait pas nos idées rebelles, marmonna Siku. Heureusement qu'elle ne nous a pas vu.

-Bien sur qu'elle nous a vu, de là où elle est!

-Haki, je dois te dire un secret..., chuchota-t-il. Malkia n'est pas morte. J'en suis sur, mais personne ne veut que j'en parle.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je le sens. Et puis, je ne l'ai jamais vue morte, ainsi que personne d'ailleurs... Il est impossible que quiconque ait voulu tuer une personne aussi bonne que ma sœur.

-Non Siku, elle est morte. Pour toujours. On ne l'a pas vu parce que le spectacle était trop affligeant et tout ça était un accident. C'est seulement que tu ne sais pas accepter la vérité en face, tellement que tu t'inventes des trucs! Tu as un problème...''

Siku regarda son frère, les yeux rond de surprise. Puis, sans rien dire, il repartit vers la falaise. _Zut, j'ai été trop dur avec lui..._ ''Siku, attend!'' lança-t-il à son frère. Sans se retourner, ce dernier lui répondit:

''-Je te prouverai qu'elle est en vie! Rendez-vous à chaque cinq jours dans le repère, sans faute!''

Depuis un moment, les jumeaux ne s'entendaient plus aussi bien qu'avant... Heureusement, Furaha faisait de son mieux pour tout régler, mais avec ses début de chasse -ce dans quoi elle excellait-, elle était souvent trop occupée et épuisée pour être avec eux. Normalement, au crépuscule, elle était rentrée... Haki alla lui rendre visite.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre sera le point de vue de Jasei :)**


	13. Déterminé

**C'est bizarre pour moi de ne pas commencer un chapitre par un paragraphe en italique... Enfin, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Quelques mois auparavant, Jasei avait été démoli par l'annonce de la mort de Malkia. Malgré tout, il avait du faire face au drame qui s'était abattu sur son peuple, qui ne lui laissait guère de temps pour lui. Huit portés disparus avaient été retrouvés vivant, pour la plus grande joie de leur famille, quand il leur en restait. D'innombrables enterrements avaient eu lieu et 5 félins étaient encore absents, peut-être avaient-ils été emportés par les nomades. Ils devaient aller les chercher, mais les troupes de la Terre Féline étaient encore trop ravagées et faibles. Jasei pensait à la technique qu'il prendra pour venger son peuple et Malkia lorsque Nebula débarqua.

''-Jasei! Je te cherchais.''

Jasei examina sa sœur. Durant les derniers mois, il avait tellement été prit par le royaume et sa propre peine qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu grandir. Toute en finesse, son pelage noir lustré mettait en valeur ses prunelles rosées qui attiraient toute l'attention. Elle avait incroyablement grandi, comme une vraie petite panthère adolescente, très agile et merveilleuse chasseresse. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas suffisamment porté attention à sa sœur, lui qui constituait sa seule famille.

''-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Un jeune lion veut te voir. Il se proclame prince.

-Prince de où?

-De la Terre des Lions.

-Un frère de Malkia! Peut-être a-t-il des nouvelles?''

C'est dans cet espoir qu'il s'élança à la rencontre du petit frère blondinet. Lui aussi avait étonnamment grandi. Son début de crinière brune lui tombait même dans les yeux.

''-Que veux-tu?

-Malkia est en vie.''

Ces seuls mots suffirent à le chambouler, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Pourtant, cette gifle était tout sauf désagréable. Après avoir dévisagé quelques instants le petit prince, il s'empressa de le faire entrer dans le Stalagmite et l'emmena même dans ses quartiers personnels. Il pouvait compter sur les griffes d'une seule patte ceux qui y avaient été autorisés. Lui-même, Nebula, sa mère et maintenant ce lion. Il ne savait même pas son nom.

''-Alors, heu, frère de Malkia... Quel est ton nom, au juste?

Il le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis annonça:

-Je me nomme Siku. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ma sœur est vivante!

Se retenant pour contrôler ses émotions et pour conserver sa perspicacité, Jasei demanda:

-Comment ça? D'où tu sors ça? Elle est où?

_Tant pis pour le contrôle._

_-_Je ne sais pas... Je le sens, c'est tout. Mais personne ne me croit.

_Merde. J'aurais dû le garder finalement._

-Donc, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, tu planifie quelque chose?

-Je suis venu sur un coup de tête, en fait... Est-ce que tu la ressens encore, toi aussi?

Ce morceau de lion venait à la fois de lui donner et lui enlever de l'espoir. Alors, sa peine explosa, comme celle d'un enfant à qui on enlève le dernier biscuit, qu'on lui avait promis. Il s'était mis à pleurer, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'est marrant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer. La dernière fois, c'était quand son père était décédé et qu'il n'était qu'un lionceau. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que la vie était parfois rude, mais qu'il fallait rester digne et ne jamais baisser les bras. Pourtant, il venait plus ou moins de le faire... Il abandonnait Malkia devant quelqu'un qui croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était en vie. Jasei se redressa et observa Siku, qui le regardait, ahuri.

-Allez, mon bon ami le lion, commença-t-il. Tu as surement un plan, autrement tu ne serais pas venu que pour cette question. Allez, dit, je ne te jugerai pas.

-Eh bien... Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir comment elle est disparue. J'étais trop petit, personne n'a voulu me le dire. Et maintenant, c'est un espèce de sujet tabou, trop douloureux pour être abordé. Comment pourrais-je savoir comment la retrouver si je ne sais même pas elle est disparue où?

_Ils ne l'ont même pas dit aux princes, ses frères... Pas étonnant qu'il la croit en_ vie.  
Alors Jasei lui expliqua tout du début à la fin du mieux de ses connaissance au prince qui buvait ses paroles, de la dispute avec le Conseil à sa mort écrabouillée en passant par son mariage avec Kota. Cette dernière partie était pour lui la plus dure à raconter. Il se demandait souvent comment Malkia avait pu lui faire ça... Puis, il se rappelait qu'elle n'était nullement engagée avec lui et qu'il n'était que son ami. Néanmoins, le lendemain de la nuit où elle avait disparu, il avait planifié de lui déclarer sa flamme... Depuis, il n'en trouvait aucune autre à son goût.

-Vous avez vraiment cru tout ça!, s'exclama Siku à la fin du récit. Mais c'est évident que Kota vous a menti!

-Quoi?

-Vous ne deviez pas être totalement les bienvenues dans la tribu des nomades, je me trompe? Fatigués de vous avoir, ils ont sûrement fait venir Kota pour qu'il vous fasse gober ce mensonge et que vous déguerpissiez. Pendant ce temps, il retiens ma sœur à quelque part! Surement près d'un passage nomade, pour que Kota puisse continuer à voir sa famille.

Jasei réfléchit rapidement. Ce que le petit avançait se tenait. C'était très probable, en fait.

-Alors, que faisons-nous?, demanda-t-il .

-Toi, rien. Tu restes ici et tu surveilles ton peuple cette fois (Jasei grinça des dents face à l'illusion sur sa regrettable erreur). Moi et mon frère inventerons une dispute avec notre père et un exil. Ils nous accepteront parmi les leurs, ainsi nous pourrons discrètement enquêter.

-C'est dangereux, tu sais?

-Malkia est plus en danger que moi.''

* * *

''-Non. Tu n'étais même pas autorisé à sortir de la Terre des Lions, preuve que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu n'iras pas.

Le ton de Kovu était catégorique. Habituellement, Siku abandonnait tout de suite quand il le prenait, mais cette fois, c'était plus qu'important.

-Papa, tu ne comprends pas,...

-Siku, j'ai dit non! D'ailleurs, en as-tu simplement informé ton frère?''

Il avait oublié cette étape... C'est en cherchant Haki qu'il tomba sur Furaha, qui était étendue dans l'herbe. Il l'observa discrètement et se demanda comment, durant toute son enfance, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Son pelage gris et abondant lui donnait un petit air coquin et mignon alors que ses yeux bleus rappelaient le ciel et la liberté. Gaie et excellente chasseresse, elle constituait en quelque sorte la lionne idéale pour Siku. Juste penser à devoir la laisser pour chercher Malkia le rendait malade, mais il devait essayer. En reculant, le lion fit craquer une branche. Furaha leva vivement la tête, alertée.

''-Ah, c'est toi, Siku!, dit-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène?

-Sa...Salut Furaha! Je cherche mon frère, l'as-tu vu?

-Non... Je me reposais ici. Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais, tu ne devrais faire quelque chose pour que cette mèche cesse de les cacher, ajouta-t-elle en la tassant du bout de la patte.

Siku rougit. Après tout, il pouvait bien discuter maintenant avec Furaha, il verrait son frère ce soir...

* * *

**NDA: J'ai les dessins des personnages sur papier, je me demandais, seriez-vous intéressés à les voir? Je devrais alors les redessiner à l'ordinateur, mais éventuellement, vous auriez une bonne idée du look des personnages à chaque âge... ;)**


	14. Amoureux

**Désolé pour la longue absence, les vacances, la rentrée et tout, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire... Il y a aussi que je me suis très peu connectée... mais bon ^^**

* * *

_C'était dans le nouveau repaire. Quelqu'un criait, ou de moins quelque chose faisait un bruit insupportable. Puis, distinctement, la voix de Malkia dit:_

_''À l'aide!''_

* * *

Haki s'éveilla en sursaut: il avait eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa sœur pour la première fois depuis des mois. Pour ça, il était prêt à faire tout ce que cette voix pouvait lui dire. Ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit, il fit encore fi des règlements de ses parents et se dirigea vers le repaire. Il arriva à l'aube, au moment où un cri à déchirer le cœur retentit. Haki se précipita à l'intérieur et chercha l'origine des cris. Il aperçut soudainement une petite boule poilue cachée derrière un rocher. En la soulevant délicatement, il nota que le boule était un petit lionceau, à peine âgé de quelques jours. C'était une fille qui avait le pelage brun. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute lorsqu'il vu le trait sur la tête et les cinq points bruns foncés à la base de l'oeil. Cette petite, c'était la fille de Malkia.

* * *

Haki avait eu l'intuition qu'il devait informer son frère de sa découverte en premier. Il le regrettait maintenant, alors qu'il endurait ses moqueries.

''-Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était vivante. Elle est la preuve que notre sœur était des nôtres il y a quelques jours. Et toi qui ne me croyais pas! Boum! j'avais raison. On a tellement rit de moi!

-Siku, rationalisa Haki, tu te rend compte de ce que ça signifie? Malkia est en danger. Elle vit dans de si mauvaises conditions qu'elle nous envoie sa fille pour qu'on la sauve.

-Je t'avais parlé de mon plan?''

* * *

Kiara avait pleuré autant de peine et de joie en voyant sa petite-fille. Kovu, lui, bouillait de rage envers ce menteur hypocrite qui lui avait fait ça. Au moins, tous avaient retrouvé l'espoir de revoir la princesse vivante et l'énergie pour la sauver et élever son lionceau. D'ailleurs, la petite était adorable. Bien qu'elle n'ait que quelques jours, Kiara ne cessait de radoter qu'elle était la copie conforme de Malkia au même âge, bien qu'en plus brunâtre. Une lionne qui venait tout juste d'avoir son petit était chargée de l'allaiter et de s'en occuper comme si ses besoins étaient ceux de sa propre fille.

Siku se tenant au bout du Rocher des Lions, Kovu s'en approcha discrètement.

''-Tu peux le faire, mon fils. Je t'y autorise. Toi et ton frère êtes maintenant assez fort, j'ai tort de toujours vous é tout, soyez prudents. Il y a des lions adultes et entraînés là-bas.''

Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans la tête du lion lorsqu'il bondit vers son frère, qui partait boire à la rivière.

''-Haki, Haki! Papa a finalement dit oui! Nous partirons ce soir!''

Alors que Siku trépignait d'impatience, Haki était mélangé entre l'espoir et la crainte. Tout de même, l'expédition ne serait pas sans danger... L'aîné des jumeaux ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, lui qui était déjà partit et cherchait Furaha pour lui annoncer la ''bonne nouvelle''. Quand il la trouva, celle-ci ne réagit pas tout à fait comme il l'avait pensé.

''-Tu... Tu t'en vas pour combien de temps?, demanda une Furaha penaude.

-Rien n'est sur. Tout dépend du temps que ça nous prendra pour retrouver Malkia.

-Alors je viens avec toi!, déclara-t-elle, décidée.

-J'en suis désolé, crois moi, mais tu ne peux pas. Notre scénario tomberait à l'eau, et puis je préfère que tu reste ici, en sécurité. Je ramènerai ma sœur, et puis on se reverra et passeront du bon temps ensemble.

-Tâche surtout de te ramener, toi... Bonne chance.''

Là-dessus, Furaha lui laissa un baiser sur le bout du museau. Au travers celui-ci, Siku pu ressentir toute sa tristesse de le voir partir, sa peur de ne pas le voir revenir mais surtout, son honnêteté lorsqu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance. Le cœur ratant des battements, il l'invita pour une balade, question de passer tout le temps qu'il lui restait avec sa lionne préférée. Cette dernièrement accepta jovialement, puis il partirent en suivant la rivière.

Après quelques minutes de silence, pour alléger l'atmosphère, Siku lança nonchalamment:

''- C'est marrant, on se connait tellement bien qu'on a peu de choses à se dire...

-Pourtant, tu aurais tout un tas de choses à me dire... Par exemple, pourquoi exactement dois-tu partir? Où étais-tu hier soir? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à te sœur finalement, je ne l'ai jamais su!, plaignait-elle sur un ton de reproche. Quand elle est partie, nous avons arrêté de jouer. Personne n'a plus fait attention à moi! En même temps que la princesse, j'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis. Et lorsque j'en retrouve un, il repart déjà. Je n'en peux...''

D'une lichette sur la truffe, Siku le fit gentiment taire. Les deux lions s'arrêtèrent et entreprirent de se câliner, licher et embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Furaha renversa Siku sur le dos et leurs caresses reprirent de plus belle. L'un comme l'autre auraient pu rester ainsi pour toujours, à l'abri des caprices du destin avec l'être aimé. Ils regardèrent ensuite le coucher de soleil se refléter dans la rivière, bien enlacés et ravis de pouvoir profiter de ce moment. Siku sortit finalement de sa transe, lâchant :

''C'est... C'est le coucher de soleil Furaha, c'est à cet heure que j'ai promis à mon frère de le rejoindre. On retourne au Rocher des Lions?''

La lionne acquiesça, mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres qu'ils tombèrent sur Haki.

'' Siku, je te cherchais partout! Je suis vraiment navré Furaha, mais tu devras rentrer toute seule... Nous devons partir maintenant! En fait... Je viens de me souvenir, j'ai un dernier truc à faire. Je reviens dans quelques instants, d'accord?''

Haki disparut à l'horizon, laissant les amoureux seuls à nouveau. Ces derniers sautèrent sur l'occasion pour se dire au revoir. Furaha se colla contre Siku pour une dernière caresse avant bien longtemps, puis le regarda dans les yeux:''Prend soin de toi. Je t'aime, reviens vite.''

À ce moment, on vit la forme d'un lion qui revenait à l'horizon. Haki donna aux adieux des tourtereaux une fin plutôt abrupte, puis ils durent laisser Furaha et enfin partir pour la mission qui changerait sans aucun doute leur vie.

* * *

Il y avait un silence dérangeant qui régnait entre les jumeaux depuis leur départ. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots, plus souvent des monosyllabes que des phrases entières. Fixant la lune de ses prunelles vertes, Siku murmura:

''-Tu nous as vu, en? Moi et Furaha...''

Haki acquiesça, soulagé.

''Depuis le tout début. Je te suivais de loin en fait, à partir de ton départ du Rocher des Lions. Papa m'avait demandé de te rappeler de dire au revoir à grand-père Simba. Je t'ai vu partir avec Fura', et j'ai été curieux. Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Bientôt, tout le monde le saura... Mais toi? Une lionne en vue?

-Ma vie amoureuse ressemble à s'y méprendre au Sahara. On s'arrête?, proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet. Question de nous reposer un peu avant d'affronter ces brutes...

-Non, continuons... Exténués, nous n'en serons que plus crédible.''

Le reste du chemin se continua en silence, mais cette fois il n'était pas causé par le malaise. Seulement, les jumeaux commençaient à comprendre à quel point leur décision changerait leur vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

* * *

**Je mets cette histoire en pause... Elle a été crée dans le but d'explorer les styles, trouver celui qui me va le mieux et découvrir fanfiction. Je l'ai écrit sans but précis et sans avoir un réel attachement pour les personnages, ce qui transparaît sur mon écriture... J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va nul part, alors voilà pourquoi je l'arrête sans savoir précisément quand je pourrai reprendre le récit.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment LiSa74, tes commentaires ont été adorés! ^^**

**À ceux intéressés, je commence une nouvelle histoire qui est plus de mon style (encore sur le roi lion, évidemment xD) qui s'intitulera Le promis oublié. En gros, c'est l'histoire du promis(un peu à la façon de Simba et Nala) du Kiara avant Kovu. :) À plus!**


End file.
